Not Enough
by Faberry-Dianna
Summary: -Traducción Autorizada- Después de un año de su relación con Blaine y Sebastian, Kurt ha tenido suficiente, y está decidido a eliminar el origen de todos los problemas de su relación de la ecuación… él mismo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva traducción, el fic es de "obsessivecompulsivereadr" ( u/3635066/) autor que creo que es más conocido por el fic Kurtbastian "Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats, and Hobbits" (se los recomiendo, es muy bueno.)

Este fic no es ni muy conocido ni muy recomendado, por alguna extraña razón que no conozco, ya que a mí me encanta. Consta con 5 capítulos de alrededor 4.000 palabras cada uno.

El fic se puede encontrar en AO3: /works/442615/chapters/756249 (fanfiction es muy malo con esto de los links, si quieren leerlo en inglés, díganme que se los paso por PM)

Debo acotar que es un fic que, a diferencia de mi anterior traducción, es bastante Anti-Blaine/Klaine, o mejor dicho, no es Blaine/Klaine friendly. Por lo tanto, si no pueden tolerar a un Blaine necesitado de atención (osea, al Blaine actual en la serie, jaja) les aconsejo que no lean esto. Si les gusta Blaine pero entienden que esto es fanfiction y no les importa que este esté retractado de esta manera, no creo que tengan problemas. Y bueno, si odias a Blaine, léelo, que te va a encantar.

El fanart no tiene nada que ver con el fic, es un Kurtbastian Random, y por eso no he pedido autorización para colocarlo.

Dicho esto, los dejo con el primer capítulo del fic, muchísimas gracias por leer :)

* * *

"Me voy," anunció Kurt mientras entraba en el living. Había hecho todo lo que pudo para prepararse para el ataque que imaginaba que podría venir tras esa declaración.

Había tomado respiraciones profundas, y se había cubierto a sí mismo con muchas capas de costosa ropa de diseñadores como armadura simbólica contra sus dos novios. El se había, en cierto modo, apretado bien los cinturones para la lucha.

Lo que no había esperado era una completa falta de reacción en lo absoluto ante la declaración.

Sebastian ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro, y Blaine no se molestó en levantarse del piano, en donde estaba escribiendo letras y melodías una vez más. Ni siquiera lo habían escuchado, lo cual, aunque fuese frustrante, también era adecuado, considerando que no habían estado escuchándolo en lo absoluto desde hace semanas.

"¿Qué, bebé?" Sebastian no se molestó en levantar la vista mientras hacía la pregunta. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que me voy," repitió Kurt.

Él había estado empacando a lo largo de los últimos tres días, siempre cuando los dos estaban afuera. Si hubiesen notado que sus pertenencias fueron desapareciendo de a poco, no lo hubiesen mencionado. No habían preguntado.

Ahora, estaba completamente cargado con las pocas cosas que había dejado. Él había movido las otras cosas, especialmente su ropa, a su nuevo departamento, en el cuál compartiría con Finn ahora que él y Rachel habían roto. Tanto él como su hermanastro estaban simplemente hartos de sus relaciones. Ambos estaban hartos de sentirse como la segunda opción.

"Okay, ¿a qué hora estarás de regreso?" preguntó Blaine, todavía sin hacer contacto visual con Kurt.

"No lo estaré," dijo Kurt en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchasen, si estaban interesados en escucharlo.

Kurt se dio vuelta y se alejó de su relación de un año que jamás quiso en primer lugar. Había sido idea de Blaine y Sebastian. En el fondo, Kurt siempre había sabido que era la forma en que Blaine tuviese lo que quería sin perder a Kurt.

La forma en que Blaine tuviese a Sebastian sin dejar a Kurt. La forma en que Sebastian tuviese a Blaine mientras toleraba la presencia de Kurt. La forma en que todos _menos_ Kurt tuviesen lo que querían.

Kurt no era suficiente para Blaine, y nunca había sido lo que Sebastian había querido en primer lugar. Y después de la discusión de anoche, Kurt había sabido que la decisión de hace tres días atrás había sido la correcta.

Él había estado incluso más convencido cuando había despertado y ninguno de ellos había estado en la habitación con él, rogándole que se quedase. Diciéndole que lo amaban. Asegurándose que se sintiera mejor después de la locura de la noche pasada.

No, estaban ahí sentados en el living, ignorando las consecuencias de lo que probablemente hubiesen llamado algo así como, Kurt teniendo otro "_momento_." Como Kurt _enloqueciendo_ nuevamente.

Cuando escuchó el grito de Sebastian, se dio cuenta que las palabras de despedida finalmente se habían hundido en la consciencia de Sebastian. Kurt había abierto la puerta del frente cuando Sebastian cruzó la habitación, deslizándose por el suelo con sus calcetines.

"¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto." El rostro de Sebastian estaba en pánico. "¡Blaine!"

"No es difícil de entender, Bas. Creo que estoy siendo muy claro en esto," Kurt vio a Sebastian encogerse ante sus propias palabras utilizadas durante la pelea de anoche siendo utilizadas en su contra. "Me voy. Y no voy a volver."

Blaine cruzó la habitación y se quedo parado, viendo la maleta de Kurt. "¿Qué demonios? ¿A dónde te vas?"

"A mi nuevo departamento. Estaré viviendo con Finn desde que él y Rachel rompieron. Él no está dispuesto en renunciar a su futuro solo porque New York era el sueño de Rachel."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?" Sebastian se acercó lentamente, con las manos arriba en señal de rendición, y Kurt se hubiese reído de su obvio intento de no "asustar" a Kurt si hubiese estado de mejor humor en este momento.

Era la postura que Sebastian tomaba cuando hacía enojar a Kurt por algo y quería acercarse lo suficiente para seducir a Kurt y que este lo perdonara. Él la había usado la noche anterior para convencer a Kurt de calmarse lo suficiente para lograr dormir.

"La noche pasada me pasó lo mismo. Estoy harto de esto. Todo lo que hace esta relación es lastimarme, y ya no voy a seguir así," contestó Kurt en voz baja.

Sebastian llegó a agarrar su maleta, pero Kurt la sostuvo bruscamente.

"Kurt, por favor." La voz de Sebastian era baja y ronca.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Blaine, y Kurt se dio vuelta hacia el hombre que había sido su primer amor.

Kurt buscó en su rostro, y le tomo un momento, pero lo encontró. Kurt encontró al confundido e inconsciente Blaine del que se había enamorado hace unos años. Blaine realmente _no _entendía a Kurt, y eso siempre había sido parte del problema. No lo hacía intencionalmente. Kurt lo había conocido durante suficiente tiempo para saber eso, al menos. Blaine realmente era despistado la mayor parte del tiempo. Él era adorable, a cierto punto, había amado mucho a Kurt. El simplemente parecía querer a Sebastian, y amar a Sebastian, más.

"Sé que no lo haces. Ninguno de ustedes ven las cosas en la forma en que yo las veo," Kurt se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia la puerta. "Y no espero que lo hagan." Kurt dio otro paso hacia el pasillo.

"¡Espera!" Sebastian lo siguió y se paro en frente de él "Por favor, bebé. ¿Qué es lo que hicimos?"

"Bas, muévete. Necesito irme," Kurt se obligó a sí mismo a no llorar, pero pudo sentir las lágrimas empezar a caer nuevamente.

"No hasta que me digas que pasó. ¿Esto es por lo de anoche? Lo siento, fui un idiota. No quise decir nada de lo que dije," Sebastian agarró el rostro de Kurt con sus manos.

"Por favor, detente," Kurt cerró sus ojos. Una pequeña voz le había dicho que debería haberse ido cuando ellos estaban en el living. Pero había querido que ellos supieran que se estaba yendo.

"No," susurró Sebastian. "No hasta que me digas por qué."

"¿Siquiera notaste como todas mis pertenencias han estado desapareciendo en los últimos días?" susurró Kurt. "¿Cómo me he alejado silenciosamente de sus vidas?"

Esto sería más fácil si no se hubiese enamorado de Sebastian. También sería más fácil si no se hubiese _desenamorado_ de Blaine. Y ya no iba a hacer esto.

Era tan doloroso ver a Sebastian amar a Blaine, y ver a Blaine amar a Sebastian y saber que ninguno de ellos lo amaba a él.

Sebastian miró a Blaine, y Kurt abrió sus ojos para ver la silenciosa comunicación entre ellos. Podía decir que, por sus expresiones, _no habían_ notado su sutil retirada de su mísero y pequeño trío.

Kurt puso su mano en la mejilla de Sebastian. "Notaste cuando Blaine se retiro y no nos dijo por qué. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Hace unos meses?"

Sebastian asintió, apretando sus ojos cerrados cuando parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error. Él _siempre_ notaba a Blaine.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Kurt?" Blaine miró entre ellos sucesivamente.

Kurt lo ignoró y se concentró en Sebastian. "Lo sé. A veces es el trabajo. Tú siempre estás tan ocupado. Pero la cosa es que nunca estás demasiado ocupado para _Blaine_. Y él nunca está demasiado ocupado para _ti_. Pero es una historia diferente conmigo, ¿no?"

Las manos de Sebastian bajaron y miró de Blaine a Kurt. "No," negó Sebastian silenciosamente.

"Al menos sé honesto conmigo, Bas. Merezco eso." Declaró Kurt.

Kurt se dio vuelta hacia Blaine. "¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste el que asistió a la fiesta de trabajo de Bas?"

Blaine asintió. Habían tenido un acuerdo de que la relación se quedaría detrás de las puertas cerradas. Nunca asistieron a ningún lado juntos, como un trío, especialmente si era algo de trabajo. Habría demasiados preguntas para eso.

Los dos, Blaine y Sebastian, habían discutido sobre quien acompañaría a Bas para ser presentado como su novio a todos sus contactos del trabajo. Luego, ese novio asistiría a todas las fiestas de trabajo para mostrar consistencia en los hechos.

"Nadie preguntó siquiera. Ambos decidieron que sería Blaine el que iría. Y no creas que no sé que es porque él es más _adecuado_," La voz de Kurt bajó mientras se daba vuelta hacia Sebastian. "Está bien, Bas. Entiendo que soy demasiado llamativo como para acompañarte. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más duele?"

"¿Qué?" susurró Sebastian. Blaine continuaba luciendo como si estuviera completamente desinformado.

"Mi primer show. Era mi _primer_ show, Bas. Y a pesar de que sé que tienes un completo desprecio por lo que hago, me _gané_ mi propio show en la Semana de la Moda. ¿Y dónde estaban ustedes dos?"

"¿Cuándo fue la Semana de la Moda?" preguntó Blaine, desconcertado.

Kurt se dio vuelta hacia él y se río irónicamente. "Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Te dije muchas veces cuando iba a ser mi show. Me ignoraste. Está bien, Blaine, no te preocupes sobre eso ahora porque ambos se lo perdieron."

Sebastian asintió en silencio, con lágrimas cayendo, y Kurt quería consolarlo. Finalmente algo había hecho click en Sebastian, y Kurt podía decir que él de repente había recordado cuando había sido el show. Y a pesar de que era Kurt quien había sido herido, este seguía teniendo el deseo de consolar a Sebastian sobre ello.

Toda la experiencia de enamorarse de Sebastian Smythe fue dolorosa. No importaba que hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, las peleas, las bromas sarcásticas, la constante irritación, Kurt lo amaba, y amar a Sebastian dolía como el infierno. Porque, para desgracia de Kurt, Sebastian era dueño de una mayor parte del corazón de Kurt de lo que Blaine jamás había sido.

El problema era, que Sebastian no quería el corazón de Kurt. Quería el de Blaine.

Kurt se dio vuelta hacia Sebastian y limpió sus ojos con una manga. "Así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por fingir interés por mis diseños."

"No estaba fingiendo interés, Kurt," negó Sebastian.

Kurt río y le dirigió lo que Sebastian llamaba _'bitch face'_.

"_Por favor_. Lo entiendo, Bas. La música de Blaine es diferente. Te _gusta_ su música, y _odias_ todo lo relacionado a mi trabajo. Todo lo que te pedí es que por una noche dejaras todo eso de lado." Kurt acarició una mejilla de Sebastian y le limpió una lágrima. "Les _rogué_ por una noche en donde pudieran apoyarme incondicionalmente. Una noche en donde estuvieran allí solo para _mí_."

"¿Qué noche? ¿Cuándo fue esto?" Blaine se levantó, rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies, su cabeza retrocedió y miró entre ellos sucesivamente como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine y sonrió tristemente. "Fue _anoche_. Estoy seguro que recuerdas en dónde estabas anoche, ¿no, Blaine?"

Blaine palideció y Sebastian se movió con culpa en frente de Kurt.

"Estábamos bebiendo anoche," contestó Blaine.

"Kurt, lo siento tanto. Lo olvidé," dijo Sebastian en voz baja. "Y él tiene razón. Estábamos bebiendo."

"Lo sé. Tú _siempre_ te olvidas. Ambos hacen eso cuando el tema tiene que ver conmigo. Pero lo que pasó cuando llegué a casa anoche fue la última gota."

Después de docenas de textos sin respuestas y llamadas, Kurt finalmente había aceptado que ellos no iban a venir, y se había ido a través de los movimientos del show. La empresa de diseño para la que trabajaba había hecho su pequeña contribución a la Semana de la Moda con una competencia este año. Y como Kurt había ganado, sus diseños fueron escogidos para el show. Y aunque no había sido un show que había recibido tanta cobertura mediática como las principales casas de diseño, había sido _su_ show. Había sido un comienzo para él, y eso era lo que había importado.

Había vuelto a su casa después de la fiesta, y había seguido el rastro de ropa que Sebastian y Blaine habían esparcido por todo el departamento. Había, por supuesto, conducido hacia la habitación que compartían.

Y había encontrado a Sebastian y a Blaine adormecidos, tirados y obviamente recuperándose de una maratón de sexo que Kurt no había sido incluido. Inmediatamente se había preguntado cuántas veces esto había pasado mientras él estaba fuera del departamento.

Se había puesto de pie, mirando a Sebastian mientras este dormía junto a Blaine, y la ira lo había golpeado, viniendo de la nada. Y cuando la ira llegó, las lágrimas la siguieron.

Había caminado de vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró con toda la frustración y la fuerza que había tenido en él. Sebastian había disparado de la cama, arrugado y confundido, y Kurt había tenido que luchar contra la ola de deseo por él. Bas siempre lucía sexy después del sexo.

Sebastian lo había mirado, entrecerrando los ojos, luego había cometido el error de despertar a Blaine. Kurt ni siquiera los había dejado despertarse completamente antes de disparar contra ellos, con meses de dolor e ira que sentía hacia ambos.

"_Ustedes fueron quienes me rogaron darle a esto una oportunidad," Kurt había acusado entre lágrimas que no paraban de caer. "Ustedes dos. Ambos sabían que yo no quería esto. Nunca quise esto, pero ustedes dos no se rindieron. Tenían que tener esta relación de mierda e incluirme en ella. Me prometieron que no saldría lastimado. Me lo prometieron," Kurt había mirado a Sebastian mientras hablaba. _

_Blaine se había frotado los ojos, "¿Qué demonios, Kurt? ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_

_Pero Kurt, quien hace tiempo se había rendido a sentir algo por Blaine, había mirado a Sebastian todo el tiempo. _

"_Sea lo que sea, lo siento," Blaine había declarado ausentemente, intentando arreglarlo pero no tenía absoluta idea de que se estaba disculpando. _

_Se suponía que había reglas. Se suponía tenían que saber cuando los otros dos estaban teniendo sexo. Abiertos y comprensivos era como deberían haber estado. Pero en esencia, no solo no habían estado ahí para él, sino que también, pasaban ese tiempo follando entre ellos. Y para Kurt, había sido como si los hubiera atrapado engañándolo. _

_Sebastian simplemente lo había mirado, adormilado pero preocupado. _

_Encontrarlos de esta forma había sido la última gota para Kurt. Ni siquiera habían tenido la decencia de decirle en su rostro que él ya no era necesario. Hubiese sido diferente si ellos hubiesen proclamado amor eterno el uno a otro en cada respiración. Si simplemente salían y decían que ya no necesitaban a Kurt. _

"_Kurt," Sebastian había dicho en voz baja mientras salía de la cama. "Cálmate."_

_Kurt se había dado vuelta hacia él, y su enojo había llegado a tal punto que ni siquiera le importaba lo que decía. _

"_Cállate. Esta fue tu idea, y lo sabes. Para que pudieses tener a Blaine todo para ti. ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Cuántas malditas veces, Sebastian? Ustedes dos ni siquiera tienen la decencia de decirme que quieren ser exclusivos el uno al otro. Porque ya no soy necesario. Dios, porque uno de ustedes me querría cuando se tienen el uno al otro, ¿cierto?"_

"_¡Contrólate, Kurt!" gritó Blaine. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"_

_Sebastian se dio vuelta hacia él, "No estás ayudando."_

_Blaine salió de la cama, completamente desnudo, y se volvió hacia Kurt, "¿Por qué nos estás gritando? Perdón por no esperar a que llegues a casa, si eso es lo que te enojó." Blaine se acercó a agarrar su brazo. _

_Kurt lo miró furiosamente. "No. Me. Toques."_

"_Kurt," Blaine frunció el ceño, llevando hacia atrás su mano como si hubiese sido mordido. _

_Kurt se dio vuelta hacia Sebastian. "Sé que quiere él acerca de esto, pero, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? Necesito saberlo, Sebastian. Solo dime una cosa. Todas esas veces cuando estábamos en la cama, y me susurrabas una y otra vez lo mucho que me amabas. ¿Era verdad? En cualquier punto de todo esto, ¿alguna vez fue verdad?"_

_Sebastian lo miró pero no le respondió a Kurt. "Vete, Blaine."_

"_¿Por qué?" Blaine lo miró con incredulidad. _

"_Esto es entre Kurt y yo en este momento. Vete por un rato."_

_Blaine había vacilado, pero dejó la habitación. _

"_¿Era verdad? Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, Sebastian. Porque ahora mismo, se siente como si ustedes dos no se preocuparan por nadie además de ustedes mismos."_

_Sebastian había levantado sus manos, y se había acercado a Kurt lentamente, como si Kurt se volviese en su contra en cualquier momento. "Si, bebé, te amo."_

"_¿Entonces por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué siempre es él?" Kurt había sentido sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas, y se alejó antes de caer en el irresistible deseo de caerse en el piso. "Siempre es él y siempre será él. Y estoy tan malditamente cansado de eso."_

_Estaba cansado de que Blaine vaya siempre primero. De que Blaine siempre obtuviese lo que quería. De que Blaine siempre sea el novio que Sebastian se dignara a reconocer en público. De que Blaine siempre fuese el que Sebastian quería. _

_Kurt necesitaba salir de esto. Necesitaba estar en algún lugar en el cuál no podría verlos todos los días y no tuviese que ver como lo arrojaban lentamente de sus vidas._

_Kurt se había tensado al sentir el brazo de Sebastian a su alrededor. _

"_¿Qué pasa, bebé?" Sebastian había acariciado su espalda. "¿Estás molesto porque tuvimos sexo sin ti?"_

"_Por supuesto que eso es lo que ves," Kurt se había alejado. "Siempre soy yo haciendo un berrinche, ¿no? Yo exagerando de nuevo. Nunca puede ser que sea porque estoy cansado de ser tratado como que no importase en esta relación."_

_Podía admitir, para sí mismo, que estaba celoso. Pero también estaba increíblemente herido. Ambos siempre estaban tan ocupados entre ellos que dejaban a Kurt a la deriva. _

"_Jesús, Kurt. Solo dime que anda mal." Sebastian había demandado. _

_Así que Kurt había decidido que la única cosa que los forzaría a dejarlo ir necesitaba ser dicha. _

"_Ya no estoy enamorado de él," Kurt había susurrado. "Pero _estoy_ enamorado de ti, y necesito irme."_

_Él se iría, y les dejaría tener lo que ellos querían. A ellos mismos. Sin un Kurt para ignorar o evitar, y sin los "berrinches" de Kurt con los que lidiar. _

"_Espera," Sebastian se había levantado y parado entre Kurt y la puerta. "Dame un poco de tiempo para pensar aquí. No puedes solo decir eso y esperar que yo sepa que hacer inmediatamente." _

"_No hay nada que tengas que hacer, Bas. Estoy cansado de las señales mixtas. Estoy cansado que me digas una cosa con tus palabras y que me muestres otra con tu comportamiento."_

"_No estoy enviando señales mixtas. Creo que estoy siendo muy claro en esto. Y no voy a elegir si eso es lo que quieres," Sebastian había disparado con ira. _

_Las palabras se habían sentido como un puñetazo en el estómago de Kurt. Por supuesto que Sebastian no lo elegiría a él. Lo había dejado claro una y otra vez con su obsesión con Blaine Anderson. Pero escuchar a Sebastian decir aquellas palabras se sentía peor de lo que había esperado. _

"_No recuerdo haberte pedido que elijas, Smythe. Me limite a decir que necesito irme," Kurt había dicho y trató de rodearlo para alcanzar la puerta de la habitación. _

"_No, no te vas a ir. No de esta forma. Estás demasiado enojado. Podemos hablar de ello en la mañana."_

_Kurt había permitido que lo envolviese en un abrazo, no importase lo mucho que había dolido. Había querido sentir los brazos de Sebastian a su alrededor y había tratado de ignorar que esos brazos habían estado envolviendo a Blaine unas pocas horas antes. _

_Kurt se había dejado a sí mismo ser puesto en la cama. Había estado allí, llorando, mientras Sebastian salía de la habitación. Probablemente había salido para decirle a Blaine que Kurt estaba teniendo otro "ataque."_

_Había sentido otro cuerpo pensado en la cama detrás de él, y sintió a Sebastian colocar sus brazos alrededor de él. _

"_Blaine va a dormir en otra habitación," Sebastian había susurrado en su oído mientras hacía cucharita con Kurt. _

"_Como sea," Kurt había contestado. "No cambiara nada, Bas. Ya no puedo hacer esto."_

"_Okay, lidiaremos con el asunto de Blaine. Pero sigo sin saber que fue lo que hicimos, y necesitamos hablarlo en la mañana." Sebastian lo había puesto más cerca._

"_¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? No vas a elegir, ¿recuerdas?" Kurt había escupido la palabra elegir y Sebastian se había endurecido detrás de él._

"_Estoy aquí porque me necesitas más en este momento," Sebastian había respondido en voz baja. "Ahora, duerme."_

Kurt se empujó a sí mismo lejos del recuerdo de la discusión. "Me voy, Sebastian."

"Bas, solo déjalo superar esto. Volverá pronto," dijo Blaine hacia Kurt con irritación. "Solo está siendo dramático." Blaine cerró la puerta del apartamento con un golpe y dejó a Sebastian afuera con Kurt.

"No quiso decir eso," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

"Si, si lo hizo. Y tú lo has dicho antes acerca de mí. He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que ustedes dos me llamaron dramático por estar molesto con ambos. Simplemente ya no puedo hacer esto," contestó Kurt.

"¿Qué es lo quieres de mí, Kurt?"

"Algo que no puedes darme. Realmente es así de simple, Bas," Kurt acarició su mejilla nuevamente. "Te amo tanto. Pero no solo amas más a Blaine, a veces se siente como que no me amas en lo _absoluto_. Como que estoy aquí solo porque tú, con el objetivo de tener a Blaine, tenías que involucrarte con Kurt también. Estoy cansado de ser la segunda opción, y siempre he sido la segunda opción en tu corazón. Y a pesar que fui la primera en el de Blaine por un tiempo, eso cambió cuando esto pasó," Kurt hizo un círculo para describir al trío.

"Kurt," Sebastian se inclino para agarrar la mano de Kurt y cerró sus ojos.

"No estoy pidiendo que elijas, Bas. Estoy tomando la decisión _por_ ti. Me desenamore de Blaine hace mucho tiempo, y me estaba quedando para estar contigo. Pero ya no puedo hacer esto. Hay demasiadas cosas que han pasado. Demasiados momentos en donde Blaine no solo fue primero, sino que también sus sentimientos fueron los _únicos_ considerados. Duele. Duele ver que lo amas en la forma en que quiero que me ames a mí. Y saber que eso nunca pasara es demasiado como para seguir aguantándolo."

"Por favor, no te vayas," susurró Sebastian.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Aprecio que estés peleando por mí. No lo espero de Blaine, porque él espera que alguien más pelee por él. Y él y yo ya no nos sentimos de la misma forma. Él te ama, y tú lo amas. Y soy el único que pierde aquí. He aceptado eso, Bas. Pero eso no significa que deba ser masoquista al respecto."

Kurt maniobró a alrededor de él, y Sebastian agarró su brazo una vez más. "¿Podemos hablar más de esto, por favor?"

"Tal vez. Pero no ahora mismo. Nunca me has dejado duda sobre que querías de esta relación. Fue mi culpa enamorarme de ti. Así que estoy eliminando el origen del problema. A mí. Él ya no me quiere, y realmente no creo que alguna vez me haya querido en la forma en que te quiere. Y tú lo quieres a él. Ese nunca ha sido el problema."

"No eres el origen del problema," contestó Sebastian. "Te amo."

"Tal vez. Pero a esta altura, eso no es suficiente para mí. Y yo no debería quedarme en esta relación con ambos solo para obtener las migajas, de afecto que le das a él."

Sebastian se quedó sin aliento. "Lo siento. No me di cuenta que estaba haciendo eso."

"Ya no importa. Nunca seré él, y he aceptado eso."

"No espero que seas él."

Kurt río irónicamente. "Lo sé. No podría ser él por más que lo _intentara_. Eso me ha perseguido por años, desde antes que nos convirtiéramos en un trío, y eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

"Por favor," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

"Por favor deja de decirme que me quede. No tienes idea lo mucho que _quiero_ quedarme para ti. _Contigo_. Pero tengo que tener un poco de auto-protección aquí. No es que ya no quiera hacer esto. Es que _no puedo_. Mi corazón se rompe un poco casa día cuando te veo con él. Porque sé que cuando te das vuelta, la mirada en tu rostro cambiará. La forma en que lo miras me _lastima_. Y eso ni siquiera es algo de lo que pueda culparte, porque lo _amas_. Pero cuando te das vuelta hacia mí, esa expresión cambia a algo que ni siquiera soy capaz de reconocer. Dices que me amas. Pero no siento eso de ti. Pero el amor que le muestras a él, te irradia. Y ya no voy a ver eso."

Sebastian miró para otro lado, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Puedo llamarte a lo de Finn?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres tener una especie de aventura conmigo mientras te quedas comprometido con él?"

"No sé qué es lo que quiero. Necesito tiempo para pensar. De alguna forma me emboscaste con esto."

"Si hubieras estado escuchándome durante los últimos meses, esto no sería una emboscada en lo absoluto. He estado tratando de decirte como me siento. Lo mucho que te necesito. No me molesté en decirle a él, pero te lo he dicho a ti. Una y otra vez. Pero no escuchabas porque no puedes oír nada además de la voz de Blaine."

"Eso no es cierto."

"¿De verdad? Piensa en ello antes de negarlo." Kurt se dio vuelta y caminó por el pasillo.

"Te amo," le dijo Sebastian.

Kurt se congeló por un momento. "También te amo," le dijo de vuelta pero siguió caminando y no se dio vuelta.

Él lo hizo. Esto simplemente, ya no era suficiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Original: /works/442615/chapters/756302

* * *

Kurt estaba tan solo como podía en su nuevo departamento cuando tomo conciencia que el cachorrito que tenía como hermanastro estaba viviendo con él.

Finn había tomado su rompimiento con Rachel extrañamente bien, y fue él quien trató de apoyar a Kurt por su rompimiento con Blaine y Sebastian. Finn nunca había entendido del todo la relación de Kurt con los otros dos hombres, pero eso era porque Finn había luchado durante años en entender que las relaciones gay funcionaban de la misma forma que las heterosexuales.

Pedirle que entendiese como Kurt podría estar involucrado con dos hombres era más difícil, y al final, había tenido que recurrir a preguntarle a Finn que considerase tener a tanto Rachel como a Quinn en su vida como novias al mismo tiempo.

La mirada de horror en el rostro de Finn no tenía precio, y Kurt se había reído por una media hora ante el inmediato estado catatónico de Finn.

Cuando Finn había terminado su evaluación mental, se había dado vuelta hacia Kurt y preguntó, "¿Pero como hacen para que una persona no sea dejada afuera de eso?"

Kurt parpadeo para evitar las lágrimas ante esa pregunta, porque era tan inocente y auténtico de la personalidad de Finn, preguntar eso. "No lo sé. Nunca parecíamos saber esa parte."

Finn le había enviado una mirada a Kurt y dijo, "Oh. Lo entiendo. Tú fuiste el que fue dejado afuera, ¿no?"

"Si," susurró Kurt, y Finn lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo arrastró para un abrazo.

"¿Por qué lo intentaste?" preguntó Finn.

"Bueno, a veces ese tipo de relación funciona. Pero tiene que haber tres personas que realmente se amen entre ellas, y tiene que haber personas que no dejen que los celos y la atención infieran en la relación entre los otros dos implicados."

"Eso jamás funcionaría para Quinn, Rachel y yo," decidió Finn.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Rachel tendría un aneurisma cada vez que yo intentara estar con Quinn."

Kurt bufó, "Si. Puedo ver eso."

"¿Era Blaine el problema?" preguntó Finn en voz baja.

"No, pero ¿por qué piensas eso?" Kurt movió su cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

"Porque él me recuerda a Rachel, a veces."

Kurt podía ver eso, y él había hecho esa comparación unas cuantas veces durante su relación.

"No, Blaine no era el problema. Sebastian no era el problema. Medio como que yo era el problema. Ya no amo a Blaine, pero si amo a Sebastian. Pero ellos llegaron a tal punto que pareciera que quieren estar entre ellos más de lo que quieren estar conmigo, así que salí de allí."

"Pero Sebastian te llamó como un billón de veces," argumentó Finn. "Debe extrañarte."

"No fue un billón, Finn," Kurt dio vuelta los ojos hacia su hermano. "Pero si, llamó mucho. También envío muchos mensajes de texto. Él quiere hablar."

"¿Solo él?"

"Blaine y yo hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, por así decirlo. Dudo que le importe si regreso o no, para ser honesto."

"Eso apesta," respondió Finn.

"No realmente. Cuando Sebastian vino a nuestras vidas, Blaine se volvió el centro de nuestra relación. El anhela este tipo de cosas. Tener a Sebastian a su alrededor era exactamente lo que Blaine quería. Dudo que siquiera me extrañe en este momento."

"Sebastian lo hace."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Kurt se dio vuelta hacia él.

"Porque llamé a Rachel un billón de veces justo después de nuestro primer rompimiento debido a que la extrañaba. Eso es lo que él está haciendo."

"Eso no significa que debamos estar juntos. Tú mismo dijiste que tú y Rachel no deberían estarlo."

"Si, pero eso es sobre Rachel y yo. Solo porque no éramos buenos el uno para el otro no significa nada para tus relaciones."

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo sobre los sentimientos y esa mierda?" Kurt le sonrió.

"Cuándo quitaste la estupidez de mi aquel día que planeamos nuestros planes de respaldo."

"Ah, sí. Recuerdo ese día afectuosamente."

Había sido cuando Kurt había tenido suficiente con la angustia de Finn sobre Rachel y su indecisión sobre unirse al ejército. Había ayudado a Finn a sentarse y pensar sobre lo que quería hacer, y había forzado a Finn decidir que le gustaría hacer si Rachel no estuviese en su vida.

Ella no lo estaba, por supuesto, porque esto había ocurrido durante la época en la cual habían roto para que Finn pudiese fortalecer a Rachel para asistir a NYADA. Pero Finn seguía viendo la vida como si tuviese que responder a los sueños de Rachel, y Kurt finalmente le había dado una bofetada en la cabeza.

Luego había maldecido a Finn por poner todo lo que siempre había querido a la espera, asegurándose de que Rachel tuviese su oportunidad al estrellato.

Después, cuando Finn había contrarrestado con "_¡Pero tú hiciste lo mismo por Blaine!_" Kurt se había detenido, sin palabras porque se dio cuenta que Finn había estado en lo correcto.

Así que se habían sentado juntos y habían trabajado en un plan de respaldo para New York que los involucrara solo a ellos.

Sin pedirle intervención a Blaine.

Blaine había estado molesto, pero Kurt le había dicho de buena manera que era algo que estaba haciendo para sí mismo, y para Finn, y que él no iba a estar en New York por ese año, de todas formas, así que no importaba donde iba a estar Kurt durante este año.

En lugar de quedarse en Lima, Finn y Kurt habían ido a New York juntos, ambos habían conseguido trabajos. Habían aplicado a nuevas escuelas, y ambos habían logrado un año de experiencia bajo sus zapatos antes de hacer las entrevistas esta vez.

Al final, Finn había sido aceptado en Pace, y Kurt había entrado en Parsons, en el semestre de primavera.

Y ahora, años después, estaban juntos de nuevo.

Curándose de relaciones mientras sus vidas laborales estaban floreciendo, y por lo contrario, cuando ambos asumían que sus vidas amorosas estaban bien, sus profesiones habían necesitado mayor trabajo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un repentino golpe en la puerta de su apartamento. Kurt agarró a Finn y lo empujó hacia la puerta, forzándolo a ser el que respondiese.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Siempre dices que se supone que debes cuidarme y defenderme, así que hazlo," Kurt hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

"Pero tú me insultas cuando hago eso. No puedes solo estar de acuerdo cuando te conviene," argumentó Finn con una risa mientras se acercaba hacia la mirilla de la puerta para ver quién estaba del otro lado.

"Mírame," Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

"Oh mierda. Es Sebastian," Finn se dio vuelta para mirar a Kurt.

"¿Cómo supo donde vivimos?" respondió Kurt en voz baja.

"No lo sé," Finn abrió la puerta y Kurt vio que Sebastian había estado recostado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, completamente despeinado y tan malditamente sexy que a Kurt le dolía mirarlo.

"Hey, Finn," dijo Sebastian mientras miraba a Kurt.

Kurt tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos. Sabía que no podía evitar a Sebastian por mucho tiempo. Hubiese estado soñando si pensaba que Sebastian no iría tras él para discutir esto nuevamente.

"Entra," Finn hizo un gesto para que entrase, y los ojos de Sebastian nunca dejaron los de Kurt mientras entraba.

"Hey," dijo Sebastian en voz baja. "Has estado ignorando mis llamadas y mensajes de texto."

Kurt asintió, ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo.

"No puedes seguir haciendo eso," la voz de Sebastian era baja.

"Lo sé," respondió Kurt.

"Necesitamos hablar. Ahora," las palabras de Sebastian eran un poco comandantes pero el tono de su voz era más de súplica.

"Okay. Vamos. Iremos a mi habitación."

Cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez que estaban adentro, y tuvo que pelear contra el deseo de enterrarse en el pecho de Sebastian y simplemente llorar. Kurt lo había extrañado tanto durante las últimas dos semanas, y viéndolo ahora, luciendo como si no hubiese dormido o comido en días, hizo que el dolor dentro de él rasgara un poco más fuerte.

"¿Cómo supiste en dónde vivo?"

"Fui a la fuente," respondió Sebastian gravemente, haciendo que sonara mucho más dramático que lo que Kurt jamás hubiese pensado que sería.

"¿Mi padre te dijo?"

Sebastian había empezado a llamar a Burt Hummel "la fuente" hace unos seis meses atrás, y dependía de cómo iba el día, para que el papá de Kurt sea la fuente '_de__._' Algunos días era la fuente de la razón, y otros días era la fuente de todos los problemas de Sebastian.

Burt Hummel nunca había aprobado que Kurt esté con, tanto Sebastian como con Blaine, y había estado muy irritado con Blaine cuando había descubierto que la relación había sido idea de Blaine y de Sebastian.

"Si, tuve que venderle mi alma para conseguir tu dirección, y le tuve que prometer que haría mejorar esto," Sebastian se sentó en la cama de Kurt sin haber sido invitado.

"No puedes hacer eso, sin embargo," respondió Kurt.

"¿Qué? ¿Mejorar esto? Puedo hacer un maldito intento, ¿no?" gritó Sebastian.

"¿Viniste aquí solo para gritarme?"

"No, no lo hice. Lo siento, bebé," Sebastian puso sus manos en su rostro.

"Te ves cansado," dijo Kurt sin pensar.

No iba a poder superar a Sebastian si continuaba preocupándose en cómo este estaba, en donde estaba, y en cómo se estaba sintiendo. Aunque por el momento, Kurt había admitido que se sentía como que no iba a superar a Sebastian pronto, de todas formas.

"Lo estoy, bebé."

"Por favor, no me llames así," Kurt abrazó su propio cuerpo y se alejó.

"Pero eso es lo que eres para mí," Sebastian se paró y se acercó a Kurt, poniéndolo en sus brazos. "Por favor, habla conmigo. Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer."

"Te dije que estoy haciendo la elección por ti. Tú mismo dijiste que no ibas a elegir entre nosotros. Lo hiciste sonar como que aunque te hubiese forzado, lo elegirías a Blaine de todas formas. ¿Así que, que quieres que te diga?" Kurt trató de salirse de los brazos de Sebastian, pero el agarre de Sebastian era firme aunque también era suave.

"Solo estaba molesto. No supe porque estabas enojado hasta la mañana siguiente. Todo lo que sabía era que ibas a romper con nosotros por alguna razón," Sebastian lucía derrotado.

"Estoy harto de ser decepcionado," a Kurt le dolió colocar sus brazos alrededor de Sebastian y solo rendirse.

Kurt estaba tan enamorado de este hombre que dolía físicamente. Dejando de lado como empezaron en la escuela, sin importar cuántas bromas había habido entre ellos en la Universidad, y sin importar las circunstancias en que llevaron su relación con Blaine.

"Lamento seguir decepcionándote. Pero hay veces en las cuales yo tampoco sé qué hacer con nosotros," Sebastian besó el templo de Kurt.

"Podrías empezar por decirme por qué Blaine siempre va primero contigo," dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Sebastian suspiró, "¿Podemos acostarnos en la cama? Estoy tan cansado, bebé."

Kurt asintió, y llevó a Sebastian a la cama, en donde este hombre se tiró y empujó a Kurt con él. Puso a Kurt contra su lado y gimió en satisfacción.

"¿Sebastian?"

"No he dormido en días. Extraño estar en la cama contigo," susurró Sebastian contra su frente.

Kurt cerró sus ojos con fuerza. También lo extrañaba, pero no extrañaba el hecho de Blaine estando del otro lado de la cama, también.

"¿Por qué, Bas? Necesito saberlo. Merezco saberlo."

Kurt no iba a rendirse en esto. No iba a dejar ser atrapado en esa relación, no importase lo mucho que quería a Sebastian. No podía dejar que eso pasase de nuevo, no si quería mantener su cordura.

"Eres más fuerte que él," susurró Sebastian.

"No, mierda. He sabido eso por años, Bas."

"Déjame terminar."

"Adelante."

"No me di cuenta, cuando los conocí a los dos por primera vez, lo mucho que Blaine necesita a las personas. Te vi a ti, y simplemente asumí que eras el meloso. Qué tú eras el que no le dejaría mucho tiempo para divertirse."

Kurt bufó, "No estabas viendo lo suficiente."

"Sé eso ahora. Pero el hecho es que te vi de esa forma y asumí que él era más dominante. Pensé que él tenía el control. Entonces toda esa mierda en la escuela pasó, y perdimos el contacto el uno al otro. Pensé que una vez que ustedes estuviesen en New York, romperían. Nunca se me ocurrió que ustedes seguirían juntos incluso después de la Universidad."

"Bueno, el rompió conmigo varias veces en la Universidad, pero siempre volvía y me rogaba que volviese con él."

"Porque tiene que ser el centro del mundo de alguien," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

"Bas," Kurt frunció el ceño.

"Tú sabes que es verdad. Yo sé que es verdad. El es encantador, y es sexy, y una vez que nos encontramos de nuevo, pensé que finalmente estaba soltero. Pero no lo estaba. Tú seguías en una relación con él, y yo estaba sorprendido por eso. Luego, él y yo empezamos a hablar, y el estaba interesado en mí, y dijo que ustedes dos habían hablado de tener una relación abierta antes, y que tú estabas bien con eso. Yo estaba un poco sorprendido, pero le tomé la palabra. Nunca supe que no querías esto hasta que te derrumbaste la otra noche."

"Pero," interrumpió Kurt.

"Piensa en ellos, bebé. Nunca _me_ dijiste que no querías esto. Puede que se lo hayas dicho a Blaine, pero él me dijo que tú estabas bien con esto. Así que estaba un poco sorprendido cuando dijiste que ambos sabíamos que nunca habías querido esto. Prometí que nunca saldrías lastimado, y eso fue estúpido porque debería haberme dado cuenta que jamás podría prevenir eso completamente."

Mientras Sebastian preguntaba, pensaba en las conversaciones con Blaine sobre su deseo de traer a Sebastian a su relación, y le golpeo de repente que todos los argumentos habían sido solamente en contra de Blaine. Aunque Sebastian había sido el incluido, el foco había estado siempre en Blaine, y luego Kurt había estado ahí, porque había acordado al final, con el objetivo de hacer a Blaine feliz.

Kurt se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

"Necesito decirte algo."

Los ojos de Sebastian revolotearon ligeramente, como si se estuviera durmiendo, pero movió su cabeza. "Okay."

"Nosotros hablamos de tener una relación abierta antes. Segundo año de Universidad. Pero la discusión no fue muy bien."

Sebastian abrió un ojo y se concentró más en Kurt. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Viste lo que dijiste sobre que Blaine necesita a las personas?"

Bas asintió.

"El no piensa en las cosas de la forma en que las otras personas lo hacen. Puede ser realmente inconsciente, pero deberías saberlo a partir de ahora."

Sebastian asintió de nuevo.

"Estaba este chico que conocí en la escuela. Puede que lo recuerdes aunque creo que no fueron presentados oficialmente. Su nombre era Sam Evans. Él me miró varias veces como si fuera la persona más vibrante de la habitación. Era especial para mí, porque fue el primer chico que me trató con respeto real. Como alguien _normal_. Él y Blaine tuvieron una relación de amor-odio. Creo que Blaine se sentía amenazado por él. En mi segundo año de Universidad, y en el primer año de él y de Blaine, Sam salió del closet como bisexual. Siempre me había preguntado por él, pero aunque el mismo lo había insinuado muchas veces, la idea de salir del closet en la escuela era demasiado para él."

Kurt pasó sus manos por sus rodillas y respiró hondo.

"El era el centro de esa discusión," concluyo Sebastian, correctamente.

"Si. Sam estaba interesado en estar conmigo, y había habido unas cuantas veces en mi vida en donde daría todo por tener una oportunidad con él. Incluso por solo una noche. Solo para ver si todo lo que fantasee en la escuela había sido verdad."

"Continúa," Sebastian se puso de un lado y acercó a enredar sus dedos con los de Kurt.

"Bueno, Sam vino aquí también. Entró a una escuela diferente con una beca completa, y empezó a juntarse con nosotros de nuevo. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que estaba interesado. Seguía amando a Blaine, pero no puedo decir que no estaba curioso, porque había pasado mucho tiempo cuestionándome acerca de Sam. Debí haber sabido que no debería preguntarle a Blaine acerca de eso, porque él exageraría. Hemos bromeado refiriéndonos a tener una tercera persona en nuestra vida sexual, y eso es principalmente porque, en el fondo, estábamos aburridos entre nosotros y ni siquiera estábamos a mitad de camino de la Universidad. Pero cuándo traje el tema, y mencioné a Sam, Blaine me acusó de engañarlo. Dijo que el hecho de que yo pensara en estar con Sam era tan malo como el "engaño" que cometí en la secundaria," Kurt usó comillas en el aire como muestra de su desacuerdo con el incidente en la escuela.

"El chico que te enviaba mensajes de texto, ¿no? Recuerdo vagamente a Blaine mencionar eso."

"Blaine se desquitó conmigo por lo de Sam. Sobre lo egoísta que yo era al considerar traer a Sam a nuestras vidas, y lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando solo por considerar preguntarle a Sam sobre eso. Así que dejé el tema. Pero luego, viniste tú a nuestras vidas. Y de repente estaba bien para nosotros ser abiertos y tener una relación contigo, incluso pensando que yo me sentía tan amenazado por ti como Blaine lo había estado por Sam. Incluso más, de hecho, porque en ese momento, Sam no estaba muy fuera del closet así que no había una esperanza actual de que yo y él pudiésemos estar juntos. Pero si era muy posible que tú me quitaras a Blaine."

"Eso suena como a Blaine," dijo Sebastian en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados.

"Incluso cuando empezamos, el nunca se dio cuenta los similares que eran las situaciones, si no eran idénticas. Ese es el problema con Blaine. Él no ve como las cosas pueden ser inapropiadas o insultantes, pero te las hace notar cuando te equivocas. Ha hecho un conjunto de reglas que yo debería seguir, cosas que nadie en este maldito planeta tiene que seguir. Especialmente él. Ha sido así desde la secundaria. Sé que hablamos sobre lo _nuestro_ en la escuela, pero estoy a punto de traer un tema que puede que te moleste nuevamente."

Las cejas de Sebastian se elevaron. "Adelante."

"¿Sabes como siempre fuiste muy obvio con él sobre lo que querías de él?"

Sebastian asintió.

"Él _nunca_ te considero puto en ningún sentido. No estoy tratando de empezar una pelea. Solo te lo estoy diciendo como marco de referencia. Él dijo que el hecho de que yo me mandara mensajes de texto con Chandler en la escuela me estaba siendo ser barato pero le podías decir todas esas cosas a él, y el jamás pensó eso de ti. Era esa doble moral con la que yo tenía que lidiar de él, o de la forma en que actúa. Se molesta, y me acusa de cosas. Bueno, solía hacerlo. Antes de que le importase una mierda con quien salía yo."

"Todavía se preocupa por ti, bebé."

"No suenas convencido ni para ti mismo."

"Solo estoy cansado, bebé."

"Bas, mírame."

Sebastian abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Kurt.

"Él nunca vino y dijo esto, pero puedo sentir, que estaba bien para nosotros tenerte en nuestras relación porque tu lo querías a _él_. Y la razón por la que dijo no sobre Sam fue porque el centro hubiese estado en _mí_, y Blaine no podría soportar no ser el centro de atención. Cuando no es el centro en el mundo de alguien. Lo sabes. Tú mismo lo dijiste."

Sebastian asintió.

"Tuve que lidiar con eso por años, y en el camino, mató mi amor por él. Lo amaba, más de lo que él jamás se dio cuenta, creo. Pero tras años de asegurándome en que obtuviese la atención que necesitaba, y asegurándome que él venga primero en todo, lo mató para mí. Porque él no podía, o no quería, hacer lo mismo por mí. Pero en el camino, me di cuenta que tú eras perfecto para nosotros, porque siempre lo querías. Tú podías darle esa atención, también. Tenía a alguien con quien compartir la responsabilidad de hacer feliz a Blaine. Ya no tenía que trabajar tan duro."

Sebastian buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, el cual estaba vibrando. "Blaine me mandó un mensaje."

"¿Ha preguntado por mí?"

El supo la respuesta con tan solo mirar al rostro de Sebastian. "No importa. El no lo ha hecho."

Sebastian levanto el teléfono y lo miró cuando otro mensaje llegó. Apagó su teléfono sin siquiera leerlos, y puso el teléfono en la mesita de luz.

"Él puede esperar," dijo Sebastian cuando se giró hacia Kurt. "¿Dormirías conmigo? Estoy tan cansado, y sé que si vuelvo al apartamento, estaría despierto toda la noche pensando en ti. Podemos hablar más sobre esto en la mañana ya que no tengo que ir a trabajar."

Sebastian se veía tan exhausto. La firma de abogados para la que trabajaba lo mantenía horas extras muchas noches a la semana, y luego cuando este llegaba a casa, usualmente había drama con el que lidiar. Drama del cuál Kurt era parte, y se sentía un poco culpable por eso. Pero se mantuvo firme en la creencia de que las cosas no van a mejorar a menos que Kurt se mantenga afuera de esa relación.

"Por supuesto, Bas."

Kurt encontró unos pantalones de pijama en su cajón que Sebastian había usado en algunas ocasiones, y se los arrojo a la cama junto a una vieja camiseta de Sebastian de lacrosse que jugaba en Dalton, la cual Kurt se la había robado porque el algodón era muy suave.

Sebastian se vistió para dormir, y con los ojos cerrados, le alcanzó su mano en busca de Kurt.

"Ya vuelvo."

"No, no te hagas tu rutina para la piel. Solo yo, por favor," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt agarró una camiseta de su cajón y se cambió de ropa rápidamente.

"Okay, pero si termino luciendo horrible en la mañana, te echaré la culpa a ti," susurró Kurt mientras se metía en la cama y se perdía en los brazos de Sebastian.

"No podrías verte mal ni aunque lo intentaras," respondió Sebastian adormilado.

Kurt sonrió ante eso, y el dolor, de tener a Sebastian todo para él, se volvió un poco más fuerte.

* * *

Perdón por todos los errores, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Original: /works/442615/chapters/756307

* * *

Kurt había despertado primero, y por su propio bien, había saltado fuera de la cama, prácticamente. Había soñado sobre ellos la noche anterior.

Qué los dos estaban juntos. Solo ellos dos.

Qué Sebastian estaba viéndolo con la misma expresión que siempre parecía reservar para Blaine. En el sueño, habían hecho el amor, y Sebastian había hecho todo lo que Kurt siempre había querido que hiciera.

Y luego había despertado, y las lágrimas vinieron de nuevo, completamente libres.

Kurt había escapado de la habitación, se había limpiado en el baño, realizando una rápida versión matutina de su usual rutina nocturna.

Luego había consumido un poco de Tylenol para lo que sería su próxima jaqueca, y había ido a la cocina para hacer café.

Finn había estado levantado por al menos una hora. El era entrenador en una escuela, y usualmente tenía que irse a trabajar bastante temprano para atender los problemas con el transporte. El equipo tenía prácticas extras los sábados, pero no duraban todo el día, así que él y Kurt paseaban por la ciudad juntos después de que Finn saliera del trabajo.

Finn le había enviado una mirada al rostro de Kurt y cerrado su boca para evitar cualquier comentario que había estado a punto de hacer. Le había alcanzado a Kurt la lata de café y llenado la recamara con agua silenciosamente.

Él se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para tomar una taza antes de dirigirse al trabajo.

Kurt había murmurado un adiós a su hermano antes de tomar su café parado frente a la ventana de su apartamento. Era la única ventana con lo más cercano a poder llamarse "vista," y a Kurt le gustaba pararse ahí cuando sentía la necesidad de pensar.

"¿Estoy permitido a tomar un poco de ese café?" la voz de Sebastian interrumpió los pensamientos antes de siquiera se formasen.

"Por supuesto," respondió Kurt antes de tomar otro sorbo, su mirada no abandonaba la ventana.

"Bien, porque agarré una taza antes de preguntar," dijo Sebastian.

Kurt escuchó un movimiento detrás de él, y supuso que era Sebastian sentándose en su pequeño sofá.

"Esperaba que siguieras en la cama cuando yo despertara," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt se dio vuelta, esperando que el enrojecimiento de su anterior llanto finalmente se hubiese limpiado de su rostro. No podía dejar que Sebastian tuviese más lástima por él.

"Oh, bebé," Sebastian dejó su taza en la mesa y se levantó.

"No lo hagas," Kurt lo detuvo cuando este se acercaba. "Podemos hablar sin tocarnos."

Ese sueño había sido un recordatorio para él. Anoche, cuando Sebastian había pedido quedarse, Kurt había ido a la cama con la esperanza de que finalmente habría obtenido lo que quería por una vez por todas. Pero luego el sueño, o su subconsciente en realidad, había traído el recordatorio de que nunca tendría eso.

Sebastian era de Blaine.

Siempre había sido y siempre será de Blaine.

Era culpa de Kurt por quererlo tanto. Y si podría saltearse esta discusión, y echar a Sebastian por la puerta, él se pondría mejor.

Al igual que Sebastian.

Sin Kurt a su alrededor, Sebastian tendría menos drama en su vida. No estaría tan cansado todo el tiempo, y no sería tan infeliz. Tendría lo que quería.

A Blaine.

"Gracias por dormir conmigo," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

"De nada."

Él todavía no se veía descansado, y Kurt sintió un golpe de culpa nuevamente.

"Bebé, te mentí antes. El día en que te fuiste," dijo Sebastian después de unos silenciosos momentos.

Kurt se apartó de la ventana para mirarlo, "¿Sobre qué?"

Había cosas que Sebastian había dicho ese día que Kurt había tenido problemas en creerlas, pero no imaginaba que él pudiese mentir al respecto.

"¿Podrías sentarte? No tienes que sentarte conmigo. Pero si vamos a hablar, esto podría durar cierto tiempo," Sebastian se recostó en el sofá y suspiró. Puso sus pies en la mesa en frente él, probablemente olvidando que no estaba en su departamento, pero Kurt no dijo ni una palabra con respecto a sus pies en la mesa.

Kurt cruzó la habitación para sentarse en la pequeña silla que estaba frente a él, y puso su café en la mesa.

"Okay, ¿sobre qué mentiste?"

"Cuándo dijiste que no querías quedarte para obtener las migajas de atención, que yo le doy a él, dije que no era consiente al respecto. Pero no era verdad. Sé que hago eso," Viendo a Sebastian, parecía que la confesión había sido un poco dolorosa para él.

Los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a lagrimear de nuevo.

Siempre había dolido verlo, pero al menos, si este no lo admitía, Kurt podía fingir que no había estado pasando. Pero escuchar a Sebastian decirlo, admitirlo, se sentía horrible.

Kurt se paró para abandonar la habitación antes de derrumbarse, pero el suave "espera" de Sebastian lo detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"No lo hago por la razón que crees que lo hago," Sebastian se paró y se acercó a Kurt. "Te prometo que no lo hago porque lo ame más. Porque no lo amo más que a ti." Sebastian pasó una mano por su mejilla y deslizó su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la piel de Kurt.

"Sebastian," interrumpió Kur, decidido a discutir sobre lo que claramente podía ver cada día que habían estado juntos.

"Detente. Escúchame," Sebastian lo empujo para un abrazo. Kurt trató de salir de sus brazos, pero Sebastian lo sujetaba con fuerza. "Detente. Esto de no tocarse tiene que parar. Solo escúchame."

"¿Qué?"

Sebastian agarró el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos. "No te va a gustar mucho lo que tengo para decir. Pero tengo que decirlo, y tú _necesitas_ escucharlo."

Kurt se forzó a si mismo mirar a Sebastian. "Bien. ¿Qué?"

"Tenías razón acerca de unas cuantas cosas. Entré en esta relación para estar exclusivamente con Blaine. Nunca negué eso. Pero no te conocía entonces. Solo conocía la imagen de ti que formé en la secundaria. Y luego las pocas veces que nos vimos durante la Universidad, todo lo que hacíamos era insultarnos mutuamente. No te conocía porque nunca _traté_ de conocerte. Así que si, tenías razón. En un principio, solo quería a Blaine."

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt entrecortadamente.

"Pero luego el Huracán Hummel llegó a mi vida," Sebastian sonrió.

Kurt bufó. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Finalmente vi en ti lo que Blaine veía en ti. Lo que tus amigos ven en ti. La forma en que tomas el control y decides si cierta persona merece o no tu tiempo. La forma en que coqueteas con alguien y lo haces querer estar contigo. La forma en que proteges a las personas que amas. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el club? ¿Cuando enloqueciste con ese idiota que me llamó puto por no querer bailar con él?" Sebastian le sonrió.

No había sido exactamente uno de sus mejores momentos. El chico había estado coqueteando con Sebastian toda la noche, y se había puesto celoso cuando había visto a Sebastian bailar con Kurt y con Blaine. Había agarrado a Sebastian por el codo, y demandándole cooperar. Cuando Sebastian lo había rechazado de nuevo, el chico había levantado el rostro de Sebastian, llamándolo puto, y diciendo que Sebastian no valía lo suficiente para su precioso tiempo, de todas formas.

Blaine había quedado parado allí, sorprendido. Había tratado de agarrar las manos de Sebastian y las de Kurt para huir de ahí, pero Kurt había alcanzado niveles de indignación que no eran permitidos. Cuando finalmente había terminado de insultar verbalmente al chico por tocar a Sebastian y por hablarle de esa forma, los guardias de seguridad habían llegado para echar amablemente al chico para afuera del club.

Kurt se había dado vuelta, avergonzado por haberse enojado tanto, pero los ojos de Sebastian brillaban en admiración, y había pasado el resto de la noche abrazado a Kurt.

"Si, lo recuerdo," Kurt sonrió débilmente.

"Esos son los tipos de momentos de los que estoy hablando. Cuando tomaste el control de mi vida y decidiste que yo valía lo suficiente como para preocuparte por mí. Simplemente podrías haber huido con Blaine, arrastrándome contigo y evitando el conflicto completamente. Pero fuiste tras él debido a que él fue tras mí. Eso fue jodidamente sexy."

Sebastian bajó su cabeza y acarició la garganta de Kurt.

"Tú _no_ eres un puto," respondió Kurt en voz baja. "El no debería haber dicho eso."

"¿Ya no más Craigslist?" Sebastian sonrió.

"Oh, dios, yo era un adolescente cuando dije eso. No hueles a Craigslist."

Sebastian lo besó lentamente, y Kurt sintió el deseo de derretirse en él y olvidar todas las razones por las que tenía que mantenerse lejos de Sebastia.

"Antes de que me deje llevar, necesitamos terminar esta discusión," la voz de Sebastian era ronca.

"No me gusta esta discusión," murmuró Kurt y evitó su mirada.

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco estoy contento por esto. Pero tenemos que arreglar esto. Mi punto es que mientras entraba en esto y solo lo quería a él, me enamoré de ti. Y tú te enamoraste de mí. Y esa mierda importa para mí."

"Solo tú llamarías mierda a enamorarse," Kurt río.

"Cállate. No lo amo más de lo que te amo a ti. En este momento, ni siquiera sé que siento por Blaine en lo absoluto. Y no voy a pensar en eso hasta que yo arregle esto. Hasta que arregle lo nuestro."

"No puedes arreglar lo nuestro sin abordar el tema de Blaine."

"Si, si puedo. Puedo disculparme por arruinarlo. Y puedo arreglar esa teoría que tienes de que no estoy jodidamente loco por ti. Eso es un comienzo, ¿no?"

"Okay, dime lo que tengas que decirme."

"Te amo. Pero si, lo trato diferente. Pero lo trato diferente porque su personalidad lo demanda. La tuya no. No tengo que pasar mucho tiempo haciendo cosas para ti porque tú no vas a pasar horas quejándote al respecto. Cuando no estás de acuerdo conmigo, hablamos sobre el tema. Peleamos, y luego seguimos adelante. Se toma el doble de esa energía amar a Blaine debido a sus necesidades. A veces solo le doy lo que quiere porque estoy jodidamente cansado. Es más fácil dar que luchar."

"Si," dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Lo sé. He pasado años viviendo en esa situación. Pero lo que me pone mal es que no te quede nada de energía para mí. ¿Se supone que no debe preocuparme eso y que tengo que estar callado al respecto?"

"¿Viste cuándo dijiste que te veo diferente? Dijiste que ves como miro a Blaine y luego, cuando me doy vuelta hacia ti, ves otra cosa en mi rostro. ¿Algo que no reconoces?"

"Si."

"Es culpa. Debido a que me doy vuelta hacia ti, y veo esa mirada en tu rostro. Esa mirada de anhelo y sé que soy la razón por lo cual eres tan infeliz, pero es que estoy tan cansado todo el tiempo. Mentalmente y físicamente. Y tú me sigues amando, incluso si no hago lo suficiente para estar contigo. Pero él no. Él demanda mucho tiempo y atención. Y una vez que ustedes dos dejaron de ser KurtyBlaine, se volvió más difícil para mí. Al igual que era más difícil para ti antes de que yo llegara. Pero todo este tiempo, pensé que nunca tendría que preocuparme en que me dejaras. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Me movía entre tomar ventaja de ti o simplemente descuidarte. Y lamento tanto eso."

"Perdón por causar tanto drama. Sé que puedo ser una perra, y lamento si hago las cosas más difíciles para ti, o si te agrego mucho estrés. Jamás quise hacer eso."

"Sabes, estabas muy molesto con respecto a la fiesta de mi trabajo. Había una razón para eso, y nunca me detuve y pensé sobre decírtelo. Es que nunca cruzó por mi mente que estuvieras enojado al respecto. Pero la razón por la que fue Blaine no tiene nada que ver contigo siendo inapropiado. Porque no lo eres. De hecho, creo que la esposa de mi jefe te amaría. Encantarías a muchas mujeres simplemente siendo tú mismo. Es debido a otra cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Me encontré con mi jefe mientras que Blaine y yo estábamos comprando tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Las cejas de Kurt se elevaron.

"Okay, _yo_ estaba comprándolo y Blaine estaba conmigo."

"Toallas bordadas, Sebastian. Eso es por lo que Blaine no tiene permitido ir a comprar para otras personas."

Sebastian bufó. "Solo escucha. Nos encontramos con mi jefe, y antes de que pudiese pensar en una forma de presentarlo que no sea muy vaga para el trabajo, Blaine se había presentado él mismo como mi novio. Y hubiese causado muchas preguntas si te hubiese llevado a ti en su lugar, especialmente cuando existía la posibilidad de que nos encontráramos con él de nuevo, en el futuro. Nunca fue porque no quería llevarte conmigo. La situación me acorralo, y no podía retroceder el tiempo y arreglarlo antes de que Blaine abriera su boca."

Kurt asintió. "Okay, lo entiendo. Lamento nunca haber dicho nada."

"El hecho de que no te quejaras sobre estas cosas, también me jugaba en contra, sabes. Nunca sabía que había hecho mal porque tú no me lo decías hasta que estabas demasiado enojado como para escucharme. Nunca quise lastimarte. Te juro que nunca quise lastimarte."

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Lamento tanto haberme perdido tu show. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti. Y cuando me miraste, queriendo abrazarme a _mí, _y _tú_ me quitaste una lágrima de mi rostro, siendo tu el que estaba lastimado por algo que yo había hecho, eso casi me mata."

Kurt vio a Sebastian tragar saliva, y empujó a Sebastian más cerca de él.

"Ambos somos miserables, ¿no?" Kurt habló después de unos pocos minutos de silencio. "Cuando estoy allí, soy miserable pero ahora te he hecho miserable por irme. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No sé qué hacer."

Kurt sintió a sus estúpidas lágrimas caer de nuevo, y las limpió con una manga.

"Mi amor."

"No puedo darte lo que quieres sin perder lo que yo quiero," Kurt sollozó entrecortadamente. "Ya no puedo hacer eso. Te amo tanto, pero no puedo hacerlo. Ya no los puedo ver juntos. Odio esto porque me pongo celoso. Aunque digas que las cosas serán diferentes, y que empezaras a pasar más tiempo conmigo, solo será más difícil para ti. Estarás muy incómodo."

"Puedo manejarlo, bebé," Sebastian lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"No, no puedes. E incluso si intentaras, él no dejaría que eso pase, de todas formas. Te demandaría más y más tiempo para compensar lo que me estarías dando a mí. Y luego tú estarías más exhausto cada día. Esta relación ya no va a funcionar. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos sobre que todos íbamos a tener igual trato, y que los celos y la atención no iban a ser un problema para nosotros? Fuimos tan estúpidos, Sebastian."

Kurt envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastian y se odio a sí mismo por llorar tanto. Sebastian odiaba cuando él lloraba.

"Te necesito. Te amo, pero Blaine y yo no somos buenos juntos. Blaine no tiene problema en separarse de mí, pero él no puede y ni quiere dejarte ir. Y tú no puedes renunciar a Blaine. Y yo no _quiero_ renunciar a ti, pero no puedo quedarme contigo y Blaine. Ya no sé qué hacer."

"Yo tampoco, bebé. Ojala supiera. Ojala tuviera la respuesta para arreglar todo sin que nadie saliera herido. Pero no la tengo," susurró Sebastian contra su hombro.

"Así que tenemos que hacerlo de esta forma," Kurt se retiró del abrazo y ahueco el rostro de Sebastian en sus manos. "Tengo que hacerlo de esta forma. Me mata estar ahí. También me mata saber que tú también sales lastimado, pero alguien tiene que ser el fuerte aquí. Alguien tiene que ponerle un fin a esto. Y yo elegí que ese sea yo."

"No," discutió Sebastian. "No."

Empujó a Kurt más cerca de él. "No," repitió firmemente. "Puedo arreglar esto. Solo necesito una oportunidad. Necesito tiempo," Sebastian presionó un beso contra su boca. "Por favor, déjame arreglarlo."

"Solo pienso en una forma en la que puedes arreglar esto, y es algo que me niego a pedirte que hagas."

Sebastian asintió pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"No puedo ni quiero hacerte elegir. Puede que suene como que lo estoy haciendo, pero he preferido tomar la decisión por ti, aunque esta nos lastime a ambos. No quiero que quedes resentido conmigo. No quiero pedirte que estés conmigo y luego que en un año estés enojado conmigo debido a que ya no estás con Blaine. No puedo hacer eso."

"Te amo."

"También te amo."

"¿Puedes perdonarme por ser un idiota últimamente?"

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, y su voluntad casi cayó lo suficiente como para olvidar lo importante que era esta decisión para él. Quería arrastrar a Sebastian a la cama y hacerle el amor por el resto del fin de semana, pero eso solo lo pondría de nuevo en la situación que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí este fin de semana? Podemos hablar más, y podemos concentrarnos en nosotros, una vez por todas. No voy a renunciar a ti, y realmente, te extraño mucho," preguntó Sebastian en voz baja.

"Si, puedes quedarte. Pero en la noche del domingo, vamos a tomar una decisión final, y tienes que tomar en cuenta a Blaine también. No sería justo de lo contrario," Kurt lo besó y pasó sus dedos atreves del cabello de Sebastian.

"Hecho. Necesito llamar a Blaine. Tengo como veinte mensajes sin leer de anoche y de esta madrugada. Lo iré hacer a la habitación, porque probablemente esté enojado conmigo, y tú no necesitas ese drama."

"Okay," Kurt lo besó de nuevo y lo vio caminar por el pasillo.

Kurt había ido al baño y estaba caminando de vuelta al living cuando escuchó a la voz de Sebastian más aguda y más fuerte desde la habitación. Se acercó, luchando contra el deseo de espiarlo, pero fallando miserablemente. Abrió un poco la puerta, como media pulgada, y se limitó a escuchar.

"Sé que estabas haciendo anoche," discutió Sebastian.

Vaciló por unos minutos, obviamente escuchando a Blaine al otro lado del teléfono.

"No tuviste problema en que nos perdiéramos la apertura de Kurt en la Semana de la Moda, así que no puedes molestarte demasiado en que yo ignorara tu concierto de anoche."

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron. "Si, te ignore a propósito. Necesita pasar tiempo con Kurt anoche. Lo estoy _perdiendo_, Blaine."

Kurt sufría por él, no solo porque quería mucho a Sebastian, sino que también porque su decisión lo estaba enviando a Sebastian a mucha confusión. Su mano presiono gentilmente contra la puerta, para abrirla, pero luego retrocedió, decidiendo a último momento dejar a Sebastian solo.

"No, no voy a volver al apartamento este fin de semana. Me voy a quedar con Kurt."

Más silencio, y un suspiro en frustración. "Si, te amo."

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, odiando lo cansado y frustrado que Sebastian sonaba.

"No, eso no va a funcionar esta vez. Me voy a quedar aquí. Lo necesito, Blaine."

Sebastian dejó escapar otro bufido de frustración. "Eso no te incumbe, en realidad. _Blaine_. Solo escucha una vez por todas. Esto no es sobre ti en este momento. Esto es sobre Kurt y yo. Nuestra relación. Me voy a quedar aquí porque me está dando hasta el domino para arreglar esto, y estaré jodido si lo dejo alejarse de mi nuevamente."

Kurt escuchó el sonido del teléfono siendo tirado, y se alejó de la puerta antes de que Sebastian pudiese atraparlo escuchando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, mil disculpas por todos los errores, y muchas gracias por leer! :) Sus comentarios son geniales! :) Y aquí comienzo la campaña para que Nina Bane le diga la verdad a sus Sebastian y Blaine, y deje de ponerse mal, okay, me calmo, pero espero que todo se resuelva :)

Entre hoy y mañana voy a traducir un one-shot muy cortito, pero es divertido y me va a balancear un poco los sentimientos que siento al traducir esto (que no es tan angst, pero al fin y al cabo es angst) Bueno, besos! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Original: /works/442615/chapters/756326

* * *

Kurt estaba de vuelta en el living, con una taza de café en mano, cuando Sebastian volvió. Se inclinó sobre Kurt y lo besó suavemente antes de tomar asiento a su lado en el sofá.

"Escuché tú conversación," admitió Kurt rápidamente, antes de perder sus nervios. "No toda, pero si una parte. El está enojado contigo, ¿no?"

Sebastian agarró las piernas de Kurt y las empujó para que los pies de Kurt estuviesen en su regazo. Se recostó hacia atrás y puso sus propios pies en la mesa, y luego giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de Kurt para mirarlo.

"Podrías haber entrado y escuchado si querías. Lo atendí ahí porque sabía que estaría enojado e imaginé que habías tenido suficiente estrés durante estas últimas semanas."

"Ojala no hubiese escuchado porque me sentí como si estuviera causando más dolor debido a que estás teniendo problemas con los dos," Kurt se relajó contra el brazo del sofá.

"Lidiaré con Blaine más tarde. Quiero saber algo."

"Okay," Kurt tomó un sorbo de su café nuevamente.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que ya no estabas enamorado de Blaine?"

"Recuerdo el momento que lo _acepté_ por primera vez. Pero creo que fue algo gradual. Estar cansado, como tú dijiste, dándose por vencido a tratar de complacerlo. Tuvimos problemas en la escuela. Tuvimos problemas en la Universidad. Realmente nunca fuimos lo que necesitábamos ser entre nosotros. Le he cogido cierto resentimiento. Porque siempre me dejé llevar por él. Y ese resentimiento crecía y crecía todo el tiempo, hasta que simplemente lo observé y no pude ver el sueño adolescente que solía ver. Pero el momento que lo acepté, fue una noche en que todos estábamos teniendo sexo. Y seré honesto, era más como ustedes estando uno encima del otro y yo como espectador. Me di cuenta que no me importaba que Blaine estuviese teniendo sexo contigo. Pero si me importaba que tú no estuvieras haciéndolo conmigo. Me di cuenta de ambas cosas esa noche. Qué no lo amaba, y que te amaba.

"¿Pero porque nos aguantabas? Digo, si estuviese en tu lugar, yo no lo hubiese hecho," contestó Sebastian. "Sé que hablamos sobre la cantidad de atención que yo le daba. Pero no hablamos sobre el sexo. Y sé que él y yo tenemos sexo más de lo que tú y yo lo tenemos. No estoy feliz por eso."

"Bueno, yo tampoco, pero también es un producto del asunto de la atención. Y cuando todo esto comenzó, su objetivo era que Blaine nos tenga a ti y a mí. Él era el centro de la relación desde el principio. Así que era normal que se haya transformado en el centro de nuestra vida sexual."

"Parece que lo aceptaras demasiado," bufó Sebastian.

"Bueno, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Tuve un total de 3 novios durante la escuela y la universidad. Estuve con Blaine hasta las veces que rompió conmigo. No es como si saliera a tener sexo con alguien en lo _absoluto_," señaló Kurt. "Tuve otros dos novios, que duraron conmigo unos meses cada uno. Y luego Blaine volvió a mi vida. Hasta donde sabía, Blaine era el único chico que siempre me había querido. Las otras relaciones no funcionaron, y tal vez haya sido porque yo no sabía cómo tener otro tipo de relación. Es que no lo sé. Tú fuiste el cuarto chico con quien me había acostado. Y afirmabas claramente que solo querías a Blaine. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Quejarme acerca de no estar siendo follado lo suficiente?"

Kurt eligió no señalar que Blaine, de hecho, se había quejado acerca de eso en su relación. El no iba influenciar en la decisión de Sebastian más de lo necesario.

"Pero tú _no estabas_ siendo follado lo suficiente," discutió Sebastian. "Y eso es en parte mi culpa."

"Me fui hace dos semanas, pero, ¿recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo? Con o sin Blaine." Kurt puso su café en la mesa y abrazó una almohada contra su pecho.

"Diría que, por lo menos, hace un mes. Tal vez más," respondió Sebastian, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si incluimos las últimas dos semanas, fue hace ocho semanas y cuatro días atrás. La noche en que Blaine se desmayó en el sofá luego de esa fiesta. La fiesta que estuvo después de su concierto en Nightbird," corrigió Kurt.

"Dios, hace dos meses. Lo siento, bebé."

"No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa. Solo quería saber si te diste cuenta. No es algo de lo que me queje si quiera, porque, ¿cuál es el sentido de quejarse? Tú mismo lo dijiste, estás cansado. Sé que estás cansado. Te hacen trabajar hasta la muerte, y yo estoy siempre trabajando, o diseñando en mi oficina en casa. No pasamos el suficiente tiempo, juntos, así que, ¿Cómo íbamos a tener suficiente tiempo para tener sexo?" Kurt buscó y encontró la mano de Sebastian, enrollando sus dedos juntos. "La cantidad de sexo que tengamos no influye en lo mucho que te amo. Pero debo admitir que lo extraño. Extraño esas veces en las que se siente que solo estás concentrado en mí."

"Deberías haberte quejado. Y yo no debí haber llegado a tal punto que sintieras que quejarte no haría ningún bien. También lo extraño. Extraño hacer el amor contigo. Veo tu rostro, sabes. Veo cuántas cosas más necesitas en la cama. Cosas que no te doy," Sebastian tiró de la mano de Kurt y golpeó sus piernas con su otra mano. "Ven aquí."

Kurt vaciló. Amaba sentarse en el regazo de Sebastian y usualmente hacían eso solo cuando estaban solos, pero no habían estado solos juntos, quitando este fin de semana, en semanas.

Cuándo Sebastian inclinó la cabeza, Kurt cedió, y se sentó en él, a horcadas sobre él y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian.

Sebastian gimió en aprobación y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, y se sentaron, abrazándose el uno al otro. "Te extraño tanto."

"También te extraño," contestó Kurt.

Todo este tiempo a solas con Sebastian iba a lograr algo en este fin de semana. Iba a lograr terminar de convencer a Kurt de volver, y su sanidad mental no podía soportar eso.

"Odio tener que admitir esto, pero a veces siento como que tengo que esconderte. Esconder lo que siento por ti."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Kurt levantó su cabeza y miró los hermosos ojos verdes de Sebastian.

"Quiero tocarte todo el tiempo, pero siento como que si lo hago, Blaine se pondrá celoso. Y un Blaine celoso no es alguien divertido con quién lidiar."

Kurt cerró los ojos. "Lo sé. Sé a lo que te refieres. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo."

"Me doy cuenta de lo que hace, sabes," Sebastian acarició el rostro de Kurt con sus dedos. "Como intenta distraerme cuando estoy contigo, y no es que estuviéramos haciendo algo en lo absoluto. La forma en que me da un codazo cuando tú y yo estamos coqueteando en la cocina. La forma en que es demasiado impaciente esperando a que nosotros terminemos de besarnos para empujar mi rostro hacia el de él. Como puedo estar tocándote, y él intenta distraérteme para que me aleje de ti. Puede que pienses que no veo eso, pero lo hago." Sebastian frotó la espalda de Kurt con su otra mano, mientras hablaba.

"Siempre ha sido así. Finn ve eso en Rachel, también. Lo llama reacción del 'mírame, mírame.' Decía que ella solía hacer eso cada vez que pensaba que él le estaba prestando demasiada atención a alguien más, y ni siquiera tenía que ser otra chica. Con Blaine, es más fácil distraerse ya que, luego él sonríe, y vuelve estar feliz de nuevo."

Kurt trató de mantener su amargura fuera de su voz, pero era bastante difícil hacer frente a los problemas de Blaine cuando en realidad quería despotricar contra Blaine frente a Sebastian. A pesar de que no fuese culpa de Blaine que Kurt quisiese a Sebastian.

No tendría sentido enojarse con Blaine solo porque Kurt no podía tener lo que quería con Sebastian. Solo haría ver a Kurt como una celosa perra egoísta, y si así es como Sebastian y Blaine lo verían, nada de lo que diga sería tomado en serio.

"Tengo otra pregunta," dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt se movió nerviosamente en su regazo y lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"Por qué es que eres pasivo conmigo, y pareces amarlo, pero solo te he visto ser el activo con Blaine. ¿Siempre ha sido así entre ustedes?" La mano de Sebastian continuaba acariciando lentamente la espalda de Kurt mientras hacía la pregunta.

"Honestamente, soy versátil. Pero Blaine es totalmente pasivo."

"Oh, sé lo que es Blaine. Ahora. Seré honesto, la primera vez que los conocí, pensé lo contrario. Asumí que él era el versátil y tú el pasivo. Supuse que él sería el pasivo para mí y el activo para ti, pero definitivamente me enseñaste lo equivocado que estaba acerca de ti. Aunque tengo que admitir, esas experiencias en donde eras el pasivo cambiaron mi vida."

Kurt bufó y se inclinó para besarlo. "¿Así que te gusta cuando estoy abajo?"

"Oh, dios, si. No es descriptible. Y para ser honesto, las veces que te vi follar a Blaine, estaba un poco celoso de que él obtuviese eso de ti."

Kurt se sentó de nuevo. "¿Quieres ir abajo? No pensé que alguna vez lo habías hecho."

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Los chicos que follé en la escuela y en la Universidad no eran todos pasivos, a pesar de que esa siempre ha sido mi preferencia. Algunos eran chicos agradables y grandes. Muy fornidos. Otros eran muy delgados. Otro eran deportistas con problemas para salir del closet. Otros eran pasivos. Pero solo unos pocos eran activos, y yo fui pasivo para ellos," Sebastian puso sus manos en las caderas de Kurt.

"Es como que todo lo que supe toda mi vida fuese una mentira," Kurt sonrió.

"Inteligente."

"Sabes, si hubiese sabido, hubiese…" Kurt dejó morir ese pensamiento.

Había estado a punto de decir que hubiese ofrecido tener sexo de esa forma. Kurt siendo el activo y Sebastian el pasivo. Pero honestamente, no habría funcionado de esa manera. Antes, hablando de su vida sexual, Blaine era el pasivo. Para ambos. Y era así como a Blaine le gustaba. Supuestamente, Kurt daba las mejores mamadas, y Sebastian era un dios con respecto al beso negro. Pero cuando se trataba de quién recibía más atención en la cama, siempre había sido Blaine.

Así que, aunque Kurt lo hubiese sugerido, no hubiese pasado.

"Tú hubieses hecho… ¿qué?"

"Nada," dijo Kurt en voz baja. "No era nada."

"Así que adivinaré. Estabas a punto de decir que podríamos haber hecho eso en la cama, ¿no? Y luego te detuviste, porque te diste cuenta que a Blaine le hubiese venido un ataque de celos por no ser el que iba a ser follado esa noche, ¿no?" dijo Sebastian francamente.

"No es exactamente como lo estaba pensando, pero si. No te importa lo franco que eres, ¿no?"

"No, nunca me importó y nunca me importará. Pero tenemos que ser honestos. Te enojaste con él y tienes todo el derecho de haberlo hecho. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enojarte conmigo. Yo estoy enojado con Blaine. En este momento, él está enojado conmigo. Y siempre ha estado enojado contigo. Pero la cosa es, el no tiene derecho a enojarse contigo. Él obtiene lo que quiere de mí. Tú no. Así que no puede molestarse mucho acerca de ti obteniendo algo que quieres por una vez, incluso aunque él lo siga queriendo."

"Eso suena amargo. ¿De eso hablaban ustedes dos?"

"En pocas palabras, si."

"¿Me vas a decir la versión larga?"

"Se quejó conmigo por no ir a su concierto de anoche. Y se enojó cuando afirmé el hecho de que sabía que tenía un concierto y que me lo perdí a propósito. Cuándo señalé que nos perdimos tu show, y que él no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, él dijo, y lo cito '_No es lo mismo, Sebastian_'"

"¿Es por eso que tiraste tu teléfono?"

"Mierda, ¿me escuchaste hacer eso? Recuérdame comprar otro porque ese golpe contra la pared fue muy fuerte. Estoy bastante seguro que está roto."

"No has respondido a mi pregunta sobre porque tiraste el teléfono."

"No quiero hacerlo," Sebastian cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el sofá.

"Okay," contestó Kurt. "Sigues muy cansado. Vamos."

Kurt lo levantó y le dio un beso rápidamente.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Estás exhausto. Así que vas a tomar otra siesta. Y como te quejarás si no me recuesto contigo, voy a tomar una sienta contigo."

"No me quejo," discutió Sebastian.

Kurt se detuvo en el living y se dio vuelta hacia él, con una ceja levantada con incredulidad. "¿Perdón? ¿Qué?"

"No me quejo. Simplemente protestó así puedo obtener tu atención."

Kurt echó su cabeza hacia atrás y río, lo que provoco una sonrisa cansada de parte de Sebastian. "Ese es el mejor método políticamente correcto para explicar lo que haces, que he escuchado en mi vida. Dios, eres todo un maldito abogado."

Sebastian lo acercó. "Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Pero por qué?"

"Por darme una oportunidad. Por sonreír. Por hacerte cargo y cuidar de mí. Elige una de esas."

"Vamos. Me vendría bien una siesta, también. Dormí con un chico anoche que estaba encima de mí. Acaparó la cama, y las sábanas, y estaba muy toquetón," dijo Kurt burlonamente.

"Y lo amaste, ¿no?" preguntó Sebastian en voz baja.

"Dios, si. Cada momento," Kurt se inclinó y lo besó. "Al igual que voy a amar cada momento de esta siesta. Cada momento de este fin de semana. Estoy tan asustado de que cuando la noche del domingo llegué, esto acabe. Y estaré solo de nuevo."

"No acabará. No dejaré que acabe," dijo Sebastian firmemente. "Ahora, duerme conmigo. Siento la necesidad de ponerme toquetón."

Kurt se desvistió quedando en calzoncillos y en camiseta, y colocó mantas sobre su cama. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a Sebastian viéndolo en lugar de desvistiéndose.

"Detente," dijo Kurt firmemente.

"¿Por qué?" Sebastian sonrió descaradamente. "Tu trasero es fabuloso y lo sabes. Estás orgulloso de ti en eso. Así que, ¿por qué debería dejar de mirarlo?"

"Porque no vamos a tener sexo. No hasta que sepamos qué hacer."

Sebastian hizo un puchero, y se veía tan adorable, una palabra que nunca hubiese usado para describir al Sebastian de la secundaria ni en sus más salvajes sueños.

"Okay, supongo que puedo aceptar eso," Sebastian se humedeció los labios y se pasó una mano por todo su pecho, en un descarado intento de seducción. Pobremente y pornográficamente realizado, pero, sin embargo, sexy.

Desafortunadamente, Kurt lo vio como una buena oportunidad para seducir, así que se dio vuelta y bufó. "Entra a la cama, adicto al sexo."

"Bien," Sebastian se desvistió hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama.

Acercó más a Kurt, suspirando suavemente mientras recorría sus dedos por la piel de Kurt.

Después de minutos de dejar a Sebastian recorrer su cuerpo, Kurt estaba casi listo para seducir a este hombre, hasta que se dio cuenta que los dedos de Sebastian había dejado de moverse, y que sus respiración se había regularizado. Kurt río ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian se había quedado dormido. Rápidamente, el también lo hizo, porque _estaba_ muy exhausto.

Al dormirse, Sebastian había salvado a Kurt de ceder y tener sexo con él, algo que rompería aquellas paredes que ya estaban en ruinas, en pequeños pedazos. Si cedía. Si hacían el amor, el nunca sería capaz de dejar ir a Sebastian.

Nunca sería capaz de alejarse de nuevo.

* * *

Kurt no pensó que iba a dormir cuando se acostó junto a Sebastian, pero se despertó con un suave ronquido y el hombre que amaba siendo lo más inconscientemente toquetón que una persona podría ser. La mano de Sebastian estaba ahuecando la ingle de Kurt, y la ingle en cuestión estaba muy consciente de ese hecho.

Alejó suavemente la mano de Sebastian, y contuvo la respiración cuando parecía que Sebastian iba a despertar. Kurt se movió para sentirse más cómodo en la cama, y se resignó a ser atrapado, hasta que Sebastian despertara.

Kurt movió su cabeza para verlo dormir.

Sebastian lucía más joven cuando dormía. Parecía como que seguía teniendo dieciocho años. Las arrugas de su rostro, causadas por la preocupación y el estrés del trabajo, y probablemente por el drama KurtyBlaine, no podían ser vistas cuando estaba dormido. Su cabello estaba desordenado, dividido en capas, y Kurt luchó contra el deseo de recorrer sus dedos a través de él.

No porque lo quisiera ordenar, sino porque Kurt simplemente quería tocarlo. Pero no quería despertar a Sebastian.

"Siento que me estás observando," la voz de Sebastian era ronca.

"Lo siento. Tengo tendencias raras cuando despierto," susurró Kurt.

Sebastian abrió un ojo, y le sonrió a Kurt. "No te atrevas a levantarte" murmuró mientras lo acercaba más a él al momento en que Kurt se movió de nuevo.

"No me voy a ninguna parte."

"Bien," Sebastian se acurrucó en él nuevamente.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Kurt en su último año de secundario, que en menos de diez años, Sebastian Smythe estaría abrazándolo en una cama, él se hubiese reído en el rostro de esa persona. Pero ahí estaba, un abrazador regular, negándose a dejar ir a Kurt. Habían tenido tan pocas ocasiones en las cuales despertaban de esta forma que toda la situación era extraña para Kurt.

Tampoco podía recordar un momento en el que haya despertado para encontrar a Sebastian abrazado a Blaine, así que su corazón estaba aliviado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

"No lo sé, de hecho. No puedo ver el reloj o buscar mi teléfono porque el chico con quién estoy en la cama tiene sus toquetonas manos sobre mí y me ha atrapado debajo de él," contestó Kurt con diversión.

"No importa entonces. No me importa tanto saberlo, no si eso significa que debas levantarte para decirme."

Sebastian lo besó, inclinándose encima de él, e irguiéndose sobre sus codos para mirar a Kurt hacia abajo. Podría decir que Sebastian estaba poniendo en marchar algún tipo de plan para seducirlo. Kurt podía verlo en sus ojos. Sus párpados eran pesados, y la sombra verde de sus ojos parecía ponerse oscura. Kurt observó como la lengua de Sebastian salió para lamerse sus propios labios, y Kurt suspiró nerviosamente.

Si Sebastian lo presionará, Kurt sabía que cedería y estaría de acuerdo en hacer el amor. No era como si hacer el amor con Sebastian fuese una dificultad para él. Era solo que estaba tan asustado de que al final de este fin de semana, perdiese a Sebastian, de todas formas. Porque aunque tenía toda la atención de Sebastian en este momento, todo eso podía cambiar en un segundo si Blaine aparecía allí.

Kurt deslizó sus manos por los hombros desnudos de Sebastian, y sus dedos se arrastraron por los brazos de Sebastian, por sus muy adorados bíceps. Los brazos de Sebastian eran muy seductores, y eran muy fuertes, a pesar de que no podrías decir eso basándote en la ropa que usaba. Sus músculos eran definidos pero no corpulentos, y cuando flexiono sus brazos, la vista había hecho gemir un poco a Kurt.

Tal vez más que un poco.

"Haz el amor conmigo," dijo Sebastian suavemente.

"Okay," respondió Kurt, igual de suave.

Sebastian bufó. "Eso fue un poco fácil. Pensé que tendría que trabajar en eso un poco más, para ser honesto."

Kurt se río porque a pesar de su monologo interno sobre cómo no iba a tener sexo con Sebastian, y cómo había dicho que necesitaban arreglar su relación en primer lugar, sabía que por dentro diría que sí. Todo lo que Sebastian tenía que hacer era pregunta. O decir qué quería.

Y Kurt estaría de acuerdo, porque extrañaba el tacto de Sebastian. Porque extrañaba hacer el amor con él, y porque habían pasado ocho semanas y cuatro días desde la última vez que hicieron el amor.

"Te quiero. Siempre te quiero, y aunque esto no nos vaya a arreglar, te extraño. Extraño hacer el amor contigo. Y aunque sé que hará todo más complicado y nos romperá el corazón si lo jodemos, sé que nunca podré decirte no a ti."

Sebastian cerró los ojos. "Odio cuando hablas así de nosotros. Como si este fuese el último fin de semana que pasaremos juntos."

"Shh. Ya no discutamos acerca de eso," Kurt agarró la cabeza de Sebastian para darle un beso, y inclinó su boca contra la de él, olvidando que no debería entregarse a Sebastian en cuerpo y alma, completamente.

Olvidando que de un momento a otro, Blaine podría entrar y llevárselo de él. Tal vez para siempre.

Sebastian gimió contra su boca, y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Kurt, poniendo su cabeza más cerca, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente mientras lo besaba.

Sebastian tomó el control, como siempre solía hacer cuando estaban juntos, con sus labios demandantes, su legua pretendiendo entrar a su boca, sus manos atrapando el rostro de Kurt. Kurt suspiró contra su boca, atrapado por los recuerdos de la primera vez, Sebastian nunca lo besó así. Así como si no pudiese tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca. Así como si no pudiese dejar de tocarlo. Así como si no pudiera ni quisiera dejar de amarlo.

Kurt sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras se besaban, y parpadeo cuando sintió el pulgar de Sebastian sobre ellas, borrándolas.

"Quédate conmigo," susurró Sebastian cuando se apartó del beso. "No puedo estar sin ti. Por favor, no me dejes. Te amo tanto."

"Bas," la voz de Kurt se rompió cuando dijo su apodo. "También te amo."

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin obstáculos nuevamente, y Kurt estaba sollozando en silencio. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras lloraba, y Sebastian lo sostenía, presionándolo con fuerza contra él, murmurando palabras de amor y de aliento hacia él. Diciéndole que estaría bien. Qué Blaine cambiaría. Palabras que Kurt sabía que no eran verdaderas, pero podía decir que Sebastian pensaba que lo eran.

Cuando expresó en voz alta sus preocupaciones, los ojos de Sebastian se estrecharon. "Entonces me iré. No voy a renunciar a ti. Bueno, en realidad, le pediré a él que se vaya. El apartamento está a mi nombre todavía, así que no puedo mudarme."

"No, Sebastian. No quieres hacer eso," Kurt salió de la cama y agarró un par de shorts, poniéndoselos rápidamente. "Te dije que no quiero que quedes resentido conmigo después. Nunca debí haber estado de acuerdo con esto." Kurt sacó las lágrimas de su rostro y miró hacia abajo. "No debí haber bajado la guardia. Tú no quieres elegir entre nosotros. Lo dijiste el día que me fui."

"Deja de decirme que es lo que quiero, maldita sea," Sebastian lo siguió fuera de la cama, pero no se molestó en ponerse ropa. "No sabes lo que quiero. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. Y no voy a quedarme parado mientras tú te alejas de mí. Te necesito, y si eso significa que tengo que elegir, entonces haré una jodida elección," gritó Sebastian. "Te comenté que dije eso porque estaba sorprendido en ese momento. Sé lo que quiero en este momento. Y es a ti."

"Sebastian," Kurt se sentó en la cama. "No puedo. Lo amas. Se supone que deberías tomar esta decisión basándote en lo que ambos queramos."

"Y no puedo hacer eso. Ahora me doy cuenta. No puedo pedirte que regreses a esa situación, sabiendo lo que hace Blaine. Así que la única elección que tengo para tenerte a _ti_ es esta. Así que esta es la decisión que estoy tomando."

"Pero," Kurt comenzó a interrumpir, pero Sebastian se arrodillo frente a él.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero siempre lo querías más a él."

"No siempre. Solo al principio. Tú no ves las cosas que yo veo. Ves otras cosas, no me malinterpretes. Pero ves mi relación con Blaine desde el punto de vista de '_Finalmente Blaine obtenía todo lo que siempre quería._' Pero no ves la realidad detrás de mi relación con Blaine. Lo amaba. Tal vez lo siga haciendo. Ni siquiera lo sé. Pero si sé una cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Si él se hubiese ido hace dos semanas, no estaría muy seguro de que hubiera ido tras él."

* * *

Perdón por todos los errores, gracias por los comentarios, y ya solo falta un capítulo, dejen sus opiniones de que creen que va a pasar (? Nos vemos pronto! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Original: /works/442615/chapters/756328

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sebastian?" Kurt puso su mano sobre la mandíbula de Sebastian y parpadeo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo que escuchaste. Si él me hubiese abandonado, no estaría muy seguro que hubiese ido tras él. Él es," Sebastian vaciló, como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo. "Él es Blaine. Y estoy cansado, Kurt. Estoy realmente cansado, y no sé si alguien se da cuenta de lo cansado que estoy. Además de ti. Y no solo me refiero a que estoy cansado físicamente."

"Sé lo qué quieres decir," Kurt se inclinó y lo besó. "Lo entiendo."

"Lo entiendes porque has estado ahí."

Kurt sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que entendía. Probablemente, él conocía a Blaine mejor que nadie.

"Dime."

"A veces llego a casa, y empieza inmediatamente. Y sé que lo hago porque él espera que lo haga. Porque es lo que necesita. Y sé que no lo hace a propósito, al menos una parte de mí piensa eso. Pero luego, otra parte de mí cree que él es así de necesitado debido a que quiere _toda_ mi atención y no quiere que tú tengas _nada_ de esa atención. Él lo negaría si yo le preguntara. Pero veo las miradas que me envía cuando te toco. Son frustrantes, y a veces no te toco, _cuando debería hacerlo_, por esas miradas. Porque no quiero discutir. Y eso no es justo para ti, y sé que no lo es."

Los hombros de Sebastian cayeron, y suspiró antes de dejar que su cabeza se inclinara y descansara en las piernas de Kurt.

Continuaba hablando mientras extendía sus piernas en el suelo y mantenía su cabeza en el regazo de Kurt, y Kurt distraídamente empezó a enredar sus dedos a través del cabello de Sebastian.

"A veces, solo quiero llegar a casa por ti. Porque tú te preocupas por mí y no sobre si te estoy prestando suficiente atención o no. Tú te preocupas acerca de que si estoy durmiendo lo suficiente o no, no sobre la razón por la cual estoy demasiado cansado para follarte. Me preguntas si estoy bien, en lugar de preguntarme por qué no te aprecio lo suficiente. Tomo provecho de eso y sé que lo hago. Y tengo que parar esto, porque dormí a su lado noche tras noche, y él nunca notó que yo no estaba durmiendo. Porque estaba pensando en ti. Porque no podía dormir. Pero estuve aquí cinco minutos y tú te diste cuenta de lo cansado que estaba," Sebastian cerró los ojos mientras Kurt acariciaba su cabello.

"Ven aquí," Kurt lo ayudó a levantarse y colocarlo de vuelta a la cama. "Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera demasiado bueno para ser real, así que necesitamos hablar un poco más. Porque _no_ soy todo lo que dices, Bas."

Sebastian bufó. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, soy una perra, y lo sé. Lo reconozco, porque sabes qué, pasé por muchas cosas en la escuela. Me quejo por cosas estúpidas. Como si dejas los platos sucios en el fregadero o no. Me quejo si dejas la pasta de diente destapada, y me quejo cuando Blaine usa mi shampoo, que tengo con un orden en especial. Yo solía poner bronceador en su crema humectante, solo porque él no me hace caso sobre el hecho que mientras que yo puedo regular el estilo de porcelana, él necesita un bronceado. Sé todo esto. Lo reconozco. Y sé por qué lo hago."

"Tengo que admitirlo, lo de la pasta de dientes me pone de los nervios," Sebastian río suavemente mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

"Lo sé. Discuto contigo sobre las cosas que se que te ponen de los nervios, a propósito. Porque, discutes _conmigo_. Y sé que es estúpido. Es infantil, y es como que si no me importara de qué forma obtenga tu atención mientras que obtenga tu atención. Me quejo cuando estamos cenando, y sé que soy presumido. Tengo muy baja tolerancia hacia las personas. Hacia la mayoría de las personas. Y la mayoría del tiempo, siento como que otras personas no son lo suficientemente brillantes como para molestarme en hablarles," Kurt no estaba orgulloso de sus defectos, pero estaba dispuestos a reconocerlos.

Sebastian bufó. "Mierda. Y luego me dices franco a mí."

"Juzgo mucho y puedo ser la persona más mala del mundo. Pero lucho por ciertas cosas. Lucho por las personas que amo, y lucho por cosas estúpidas todos los días. Pero nunca lucho por mí mismo. Te he defendido hasta la muerte frente a chicos raros como él del club. Lucho por mis chicas. Lucho por mi familia. Y solía luchar por Blaine."

"Recuerdo eso muy bien," dijo Sebastian suavemente.

"Pero no lucho por mí mismo. Sé que no lo hago. Puedo derribar verbalmente a algún homofóbico, pero eso es por el bien de toda la comunidad gay. Pero si alguien va detrás de mí, yo no lucho. Y sé por qué no lo hago, y tiene que ver un poco, con las situación en la que estamos."

"¿Qué?"

"No lucho porque tengo miedo de perder. Tengo miedo de que, no importa lo mucho que quiera algo, nunca lo lograré conseguir. Así que si no lucho por mí mismo, no tengo que enfrentar eso, ser destrozado cuando pierda. Y prácticamente, siempre pierdo," Kurt pensó en todas las cosas que había tratado de conseguir por sí mismo en la secundaria.

Y luego pensó en sus experiencias en la Universidad, acerca de todas las veces que alguien había obtenido algo que él había tratado de conseguirlo también, y suspiró.

"No puedes perderme a mí," dijo Sebastian suavemente. "Así que tampoco puedes no luchar por mí. Porque si Blaine termina ganando, todo empeorará."

"No es que no quiera luchar por ti. Es que Blaine gana. Siempre gana, y _siempre ganará_. Ese es un hecho de mi vida que supe hace mucho tiempo. Así que no lucho con Blaine. Ya no me quejo con él, porque no importa por lo que estemos compitiendo, el ganará. Nunca hubo un tiempo en mi vida en el que él no ganase. Así que, ¿cuál es el punto de hacerlo?" Kurt quitó una lágrima que sentía caer por su mejilla.

"_Yo_ soy el punto, maldita sea," dijo Sebastian con frustración. "Esto no es un solo. No es una aceptación en una prestigiosa escuela, y definitivamente, esto no es el papel principal en una obra. Esto somos _nosotros_. Esto es más importante, así que no puedes rendirte. ¡No puedes!"

Kurt se quedó inmóvil a su lado ya que Sebastian tenía razón.

Él era más importante. Él valía la pena.

"Tienes razón," susurró Kurt. "Lo siento."

Kurt empujó a Sebastian en un abrazo y lo mantuvo así fuertemente. "¡Lo siento tanto! No me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo veía que finalmente entendía que nunca me habías querido de la forma que querías a Blaine. Así que elegí detener esto antes de lastimarme aún más en el proceso."

Sebastian le devolvió el abrazo, su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello de Kurt. "No puedes dejarme. No lo aceptaré. Si lo intentas, regresaré a ti nuevamente. Nunca dejaré de regresar a ti."

"Estoy tan enamorado de ti que a veces quiero golpearte en el rostro debido a mi frustración," susurró Kurt. "Las cosas tienen que cambiar. No dormiré en la misma habitación que él. Tomaré la otra habitación. Puedes pasar tiempo con él y luego pasar tiempo conmigo, y no haré demandas. Tomaré lo que me puedas dar, porque te amo mucho."

"Kurt," comenzó Sebastian.

"Prometo que seré menos irritante, y que haré la cena más a menudo, y luego puedes pasar más tiempo con Blaine, porque tienes razón. Necesita más atención que yo. Y te ayudaré con él de nuevo, pero no voy a dormir con él, porque ya no lo amo. Pero te amo a ti."

"Kurt," Sebastian río y puso una mano sobre su boca.

"¿QUUU?" murmuró Kurt por debajo de su mano.

"Kurt." Dijo Sebastian firmemente. "Cállate por un segundo."

Kurt asintió detrás de su mano, y Sebastian lo soltó. "¿Qué?"

"Te estoy eligiendo a ti. No porque crea que me estás haciendo elegir. Sino porque te necesito. Estoy enamorado de ti, y cuando te veo siento cosas diferentes a las que siento cuando lo veo a él. Ni siquiera sé si lo que siento por él es amor, a pesar de que le digo que lo amo. Le digo eso porque él me pregunta si lo amo. Pero a veces, respondo eso por hábito más que por la eterna necesidad de decirle que lo amo. Me molesta eso. Él me molesta más de lo que me preocupa, en este momento. Cuando entré en esta relación, no fue porque estaba locamente enamorado de él. Fue porque finalmente vi en él una oportunidad, y la tomé."

"Sebastian," dijo Kurt suavemente.

"Déjame terminar. Ninguno de nosotros pensó bien en esta decisión, especialmente Blaine. Él entró en esto porque quería dormir conmigo, y sabía que para que estuvieses de acuerdo, esta era la única forma de que pudiese obtener eso sin romper contigo. No, él no me dijo esto. Esta es mi opinión sobre nuestra situación. Lo que él quería era un trío, cuando lo que tratamos fue una relación de poliamor en la cual las tres personas involucradas no estaban enamoradas," respondió Sebastian mientras deslizaba una mano por el cabello de Kurt.

"Lo sé. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con la situación desde el principio. Era injusto desde el comienzo porque Blaine tenía toda tu atención, y tenía toda la mía," Kurt inclino la cabeza ante el tacto de Sebastian. "No había oportunidad para que tú y yo nos involucráramos entre nosotros, y al principio, tampoco motivación."

"Ya no más. Me enamoré de ti, pero honestamente puedo decir que no me enamoré de Blaine. Esa es la razón por la cual te elijo a ti. No porque estés siendo egoísta haciéndome decidir esto. Es porque no hay otra decisión que hacer. Sé que enloquecí la noche en que nos gritaste, y sé que dije que no iba a elegir. Pero eso fue porque estábamos peleando. Me hiciste enojar y yo te hice enojar, y dije eso sin pensarlo."

"¿No te enojaras conmigo?" preguntó Kurt.

"Solo si me dejas de nuevo, y luego me enojaré mucho contigo."

"Okay. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé, honestamente. Tenemos que hablar con Blaine, pero el apartamento está a mi nombre, y no le daré eso. Nos las arreglaremos. Puede que sea algo gradual, porque no puedo simplemente echarlo. Solo le dejaremos saber que las cosas serán diferentes, y que te voy a elegir a ti, y que tiene tiempo para encontrar un lugar," Sebastian hizo una mueca. "No será lindo, pero, ¿qué rompimiento es lindo?"

"Estoy ayudando a Finn con la renta, así que no puedo simplemente irme hasta que encuentre otro compañero de cuarto."

Sebastian asintió. "Haremos que funcione. Porque no vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo. Tú y yo seguiremos hablando, y lo nuestro mejorará."

"Bien, porque quiero que mejore. Quiero estar contigo tanto que es doloroso siempre. Quiero que nosotros seamos nosotros, y me he convencido a mí mismo que nunca sería capaz de tener eso. Esa es la razón por la cual me rendí," Kurt se volvió a su lado y se inclinó para besar a Sebastian. "Nunca dejé de amarte, de todas formas. A pesar de que te haya dejado."

"Okay," Sebastian sonrió mientras besaba a Kurt, y la mirada en su rostro dejó claro que iba a tratar de que hagan el amor el resto del día, cuando un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

"¿Qué, Finn?" gritó Kurt, cubriendo las orejas de Sebastian con sus manos para que este no quedara temporalmente sordo.

"Blaine está en la puerta. Me di cuenta que sería mejor decírtelo antes de que lo dejase entrar."

"Bueno, este enfrentamiento vino antes de lo que anticipé," Sebastian hizo una mueca. "En serio. Cuando nosotros no nos estamos prohibiendo ciertas cosas, otras personas eligen hacerlo."

Kurt se río mientras Sebastian se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse. Kurt se vistió rápidamente, y se acercó a la puerta antes de que Sebastian hubiese terminado porque, en primer lugar, el había estado con más ropa puesta.

Vaciló en la puerta, porque realmente no le gustaban los conflictos, y no quería tener uno en este mismo momento.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un Blaine muy enojado del otro lado. "¿Dónde está?"

"Está en mi habitación. Vistiéndose," respondió Kurt.

"Tenemos que hablar," dijo Blaine firmemente. "Sebastian y yo, digo."

Así que era así como Blaine iba a manejar la situación. "Okay, si eso es lo que quieres." Esperó para que Sebastian enfrentara eso.

Sebastian entró en la pequeña área de conocimiento que no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser llamada vestíbulo, y se recostó contra la pared. "Hey, Blaine."

"Tenemos que hablar. Solos."

"No, solos no. Cualquier cosa que quieras decir puede ser dicha frente a Kurt, de hecho. Y lo mismo va para él."

Finn entró a la habitación, y se detuvo para ponerse su abrigo. "¿Saben que, chicos? No estoy preparado para este tipo de situación. Me voy a ir. Kurt, envíame un mensaje cuando sea seguro volver a casa."

"¿A dónde te vas?"

"No lo sé. De compras."

"Odias ir de compras."

"Odio más esto. Nos vemos." Finn salió mientras cerraba la puerta firmemente.

"Entra, Blaine," Kurt le hizo un gesto para que entrara y luego caminó hacia el living, asumiendo que Sebastian sería quién haría entrar a Blaine.

Kurt se paró frente a la ventana por un breve momento antes de que se diese vuelta para mirarlos.

Blaine estaba furioso, podía ver. Lo que no podía ver era con quién de ellos estaba enojado Blaine, pero había asumido que con Sebastian por perderse el concierto de la noche anterior.

"Okay, Blaine, tenemos que hablar."

"He estado enviándote mensajes y llamándote por casi veinticuatro horas, Sebastian. Tuve que buscar al padre de Kurt para saber en dónde estabas."

"¿Cómo funciono eso para ti?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Dijo que yo tenía que arreglar algo. Pero luego, cuando le dije que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, se enojó conmigo."

Kurt reprimió una sonrisa. Ese era Burt Hummel.

Cuando le había hecho saber que se iba a mudar con Finn, le había explicado todo a su padre. Él nunca había estado muy contento acerca de la relación de Kurt, en primer lugar. Le había preguntado a Kurt si Blaine lo había presionado para entrar en esto, y Kurt había dicho que no, incluso aunque eso no había sido exactamente la verdad. Y su padre parecía no haberle creído, porque había tratado a Blaine un poco diferente después de eso. Y su padre nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con Sebastian para entender el sentido por el cual se estaban juntando.

Pero, en esencia, Burt Hummel le había hecho tanto a Sebastian como a Blaine, una prueba. Sebastian la había pasado, y Blaine no.

"¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes o mis llamadas?" Blaine bajó su voz, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la conversación fuera del rango de audición de Kurt.

"Porque tiré mi teléfono a la pared de la habitación de Kurt y lo rompí," Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué?"

"Frustración."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Sabes eso. Sobre el por qué estoy aquí. Te dije porque iba a pasar el fin de semana con Kurt. No puedes decirme que no entendías que estaba pasando, a menos que realmente no me estuvieras escuchando."

"Sebastian, tenemos que tener esta discusión en casa," Blaine miró hacia la dirección de Kurt y bajó la voz de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque él nos dejó. Te dejó. Esto no le incumbe," contestó Blaine, enojado.

"Si lo hace," dijo Kurt firmemente. "Estoy harto de que hablen a mis espaldas, y de ser el tema del que hablen. Mírame, Blaine."

Blaine movió su cabeza, pero parecía demasiado enojado como para concentrarse en Kurt. Había tenido esa mirada que Kurt había visto muchas veces antes. Esa mirada de traición. Esa mirada de ira apenas contralada que tenía cuando algo no salía de la manera que él quería.

"Me fui porque estaba cansado de sentir que él solo te quería a ti. Porque hacía tanto por ti que no le quedaba tiempo para mí. Me fui porque me sentía como la tercera rueda en la relación. Y tú eres la razón de eso, en parte. Pero yo también."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que pareces salirte con la tuya obteniendo todo el tiempo y la atención de Sebastian para ti solo. Incluso cuando él quiere hacer algo por mí. A veces creo que no te das cuenta de que lo haces y otras veces creo que sabes perfectamente que lo haces."

"_¿Qué? _¿De qué estás _hablando_?" Blaine se veía sorprendido.

Kurt suspiró.

Y este era el punto en donde todo siempre salía mal, cuando intentaba explicarle a Blaine por qué estaba enojado con él. Este era el punto en donde Blaine dejaba de creerse el centro del mundo por un momento, y se convertía en alguien inconsciente y a la defensiva. Este era el punto en donde Blaine comenzaba a discutirle cualquier cosa que dijera con que, eso no era importante, o eso no era verdad, o eso no importaba a esta altura.

Aquí era donde Kurt tiraba la barrera entre ellos, cada vez que intentaba hablar con Blaine.

"Amaría ser capaz de asumir que no tienes idea acerca de lo que estoy hablando, pero a veces, no pienso eso. A veces, creo que sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo, pero lo haces de todas formas porque no puedes evitarlo."

"No _hago_ nada," dijo Blaine firmemente.

"¿Por qué nunca te has arriesgado?" preguntó Sebastian suavemente, y Kurt lo miró.

"Si me he arriesgado," respondió Blaine.

"¿A qué? Menciona una cosa a la que te hayas arriesgado. Sobre nosotros, digo. No sobre el trabajo, y tú música. Me refiero acerca de nuestra relación," preguntó Sebastian.

"Me arriesgué a que pases un fin de semana aquí," respondió Blaine.

"No, no lo hiciste. Te dije que lo iba a hacer, y realmente no te di opción," contestó Sebastian.

"Entonces no sé de qué estás hablando," Blaine se sentó y miró a Sebastian.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?" preguntó Kurt suavemente.

Blaine lo miró, y Kurt sintió como si estuviese viéndolo en la secundaria, con Blaine mirando hacia el lado de Kurt en el Glee Club. Ese rostro le había hecho recordar algo a Kurt.

"Sientes que debido a que me fui, Sebastian te está engañando conmigo, ¿no?" preguntó Kurt suavemente.

Blaine lo miró con sorpresa, pero no respondió.

"He visto esa mirada antes, Blaine. No puedes pensar eso realmente, ¿no? Todos estamos juntos en esta relación. No es engaño si él me ama también."

"Te fuiste," fue todo lo que dijo Blaine.

"Blaine," Sebastian inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

Él quería una disculpa, y no discutiría más esto hasta que obtuviese una.

"Sebastian, simplemente no puedo. No puedo. Ni siquiera sé," Kurt se levantó.

Sebastian también se levantó, y miró hacia Blaine. "¿Eso es cierto? ¿Estás enojado porque crees que te estoy engañando ya que estoy aquí con Kurt?"

Blaine movió la cabeza para evitar a Sebastian, sin responder, y Kurt se acercó a la ventana de nuevo. Debería haber sabido que así era como iban a tener esta discusión.

"Quiero salir de esto, Blaine, y es así de simple," dijo Sebastian.

"¿Quieres salir de qué?" Blaine se levantó.

"Esta relación. No está funcionando. No deberíamos haberla tratado, en primer lugar. No puedes manejar una relación con tres personas sin amor real. Una relación con dos personas es lo suficientemente difícil."

"Está funcionando bien. Bueno, _estaba_," respondió Blaine firmemente.

"Estaba funcionando para ti porque eras el que obtenía todo lo que quería," respondió Kurt, seguía mirando por la ventana en lugar de mirar a Blaine.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" replicó Blaine.

"Me refiero a que, me tuviste a mí por un tiempo, y luego tuviste a Sebastian. Ambos te queríamos, y en lugar de elegir entre nosotros, esto es lo que preferiste. Y no deberíamos haber estado de acuerdo con eso. Ninguno de los dos," contestó Kurt.

"Así no fue como pasó esto," negó Blaine. "Solo quería que le diéramos una oportunidad a esto. Porque siempre he estado atraído a ti, Sebastian."

"Atraído, si. Pero no me amas. Y yo no te amo. Pero en el camino, me enamoré de Kurt, y tú te desenamoraste de él. ¿Por _tú_ eres el que se está quedando? ¿Por qué no te fuiste tú en lugar de él? Solo quiero entender, Blaine. Quiero saber cuáles son tus motivaciones."

"Amaba el hecho de que me desearas tanto," respondió. "Pero no sé si te amo o no. Me gusta la atención, y el sexo es asombroso. Pero el resto, no soy bueno en eso, y nunca lo he sido."

"¿Te _das cuenta_ que cuando él trata de tocarme, tú intentas distraerlo? No estoy lanzando acusaciones porque ya sé que haces eso. Solo quiero saber si es a propósito," dijo Kurt, manteniendo su voz nivelada y calmada.

"Si," fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Estás celoso de él?" preguntó Sebastian, y Kurt se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver asentir a Blaine.

"¿Pero por qué? Él se ha concentrado en ti por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que pase tiempo con él?" preguntó Kurt.

"No lo sé. Solo sé que no me gusta," confesó Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno, al menos estaba siendo honesto en lugar de negarlo. Eso era un progreso, pensó Kurt.

"Ya no podemos hacer esto, Blaine. Estoy exhausto, y en parte, la razón por la cual estoy exhausto es porque exiges mucho de mí. No puedo seguir ignorándolo solo para hacerte feliz. Y seré honesto contigo, brutalmente honesto lo más probable, pero si tú hubieses sido el que se hubiese ido de esta relación, no creo que hubiese luchado por ti."

Blaine se estremeció, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"Nunca notas nada sobre nadie porque no intentas hacerlo. No piensas en como tus acciones afectan a otras personas. Y eso es agotador, Blaine. Quiero ser capaz de besarlo, tocarlo, y tener sexo con él sin sentirme culpable al respecto. Porque estoy enamorado de él, y lo necesito, y no lo voy a dejar ir."

"Si esa es tu elección," contestó Blaine, en voz baja, con un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

Pero ahora estaba tranquilo.

Mañana, cuando Blaine tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos, ahí sería cuando todo explotaría. Cuando se hubiese encontrado con ellos primero, y jugado el papel de víctima. Cuando les hubiese dicho a todos lo mal que Sebastian y Kurt lo habían tratado. Cuando los hubiese humillado frente a todos sus amigos.

Solo ahí, Blaine se sentiría mejor al respecto.

Y tanto él como Sebastian sabían que eso iba a pasar, y a pesar que nunca habían discutido al respecto, iban a permitir que pasara.

Pero Kurt miró hacia Sebastian, su cara se endureció con determinación, y se dio cuenta de que iban a estar bien. Porque se tenían el uno al otro, y podían manejar la ira de las personas que hubiesen elegido estar del lado de Blaine en esto. No tenían otra opción que manejarlo, porque eran ellos quienes estaban terminando con Blaine.

"Es mi apartamento," dijo Sebastian, vacilante.

"Lo sé," contestó Blaine, el tono de traición volvió a su voz.

"Te daré tiempo para que encuentres otro apartamento," continuo Sebastian. "Tenemos que esperar que Finn encuentre un compañero de piso, de todas formas. Antes de que Kurt se pueda volver a mudar conmigo."

"Bien," escupió Blaine. "Lo que tú quieras. Me mudaré ahora si eso lo hace más fácil."

"No," Kurt se detuvo y suspiró antes de terminar. "Sabes qué. No es mi apartamento. No puedo decir eso."

"Puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres un nuevo lugar. Algún lugar que puedas pagar. Pero ten en cuenta esto. Si Finn encuentra un nuevo compañero de piso primero, y Kurt se muda antes de que tú te mudes, él estará conmigo. Compartiremos la habitación, y el apartamento le pertenecerá a él tanto como a mí me pertenece, sin importar que su nombre no esté en el contrato."

Kurt quería enfrentarse a Sebastian y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él, pero este no era momento para eso.

Esta era "_the business of breaking up" _citado de una de sus actrices favoritas, Meg Ryan, en una de sus películas favoritas. Esta era la parte desagradable e incómoda de los rompimientos.

Esta era la situación que, en las comedias románticas que amaba, ocurrían después de la pelea. Esta era la parte de "_recoger todas las cosas que dejaste en la casa de tu ex._" Esta era la parte dolorosa, cuando el enojo bajaba mucho a comparación con la empatía que se sentía por la persona que era dejada atrás.

Y Kurt se sentía más feliz de lo que debería, si era honesto consigo mismo. Porque todo este tiempo pensó que el perdedor, la persona dejada atrás en esta situación, sería él, automáticamente. Y saber que no era así, era reconfortante y, si, se sentía un poco culpable.

Pero quería ser feliz, y Sebastian quería estar con él, y se iba aferrar a él con ambas manos, solo por las dudas de que Sebastian pensara en cambiar de opinión.

Y se negaba a sentirse culpable al respecto.

Ya no más.

Miraba las emociones pasando por el rostro de Blaine, y ahí vio los signos de resignación.

"Veré si Jake puede dejar que me quede con él."

"Es tu decisión. Tienes tiempo. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es tomarlo."

Blaine asintió, y miró a Kurt antes de irse. "Si sirve de algo, perdón por las cosas que les forcé hacer a ambos."

"Gracias," respondió Kurt suavemente.

Sebastian repitió sus palabras, y vieron a Blaine dejar el living, Kurt se encogió cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

"Bueno, eso fue desagradable," dijo Sebastian en dirección hacia la puerta principal.

"Si, lo fue. Gracias," Kurt se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. "Por decir que el apartamento también era mío."

Sebastian se inclinó para darle un beso. "Lo es. Ahora, antes de que le envíes un mensaje a Finn, ¿podemos hacer el amor _por favor_?"

Sonaba como un niño preguntando si finalmente podía abrir sus regalos de Navidad.

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo, arrastrando a Sebastian hacia su habitación.

"Quiero estar abajo. Lo he estado deseado desde que hablamos de eso," confesó Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Kurt le sonrió y lo presiono contra la puerta. "Deseado, ¿huh?"

"Si," Sebastian envolvió una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt y lo empujó para besarlo.

Podía besar a Sebastian por horas. El hombre era increíblemente talentoso en esa actividad en particular. Sabía cómo tenía que morder el labio de Kurt lo suficiente para infligir tensión pero no dolor. Sabía cuántas bromas tenía que hacer antes de que Kurt abriese su boca para él. Sabía cómo hacer sentir débil a Kurt solo con el tacto de sus dedos, sus pulgares. Sabía cómo hacer doler a Kurt del deseo, con solo un beso, y así era como Sebastian lo estaba besando.

Sebastian se corrió de la puerta, con los brazos alrededor de Kurt, y los apoyó en la cama. Kurt se río contra su boca, mientras dejaba que Sebastian lo desvistiese, las ropas caían en el suelo desatendidas.

"Dios, te extrañé," murmuró Sebastian contra su boca.

"También te extrañé. Mucho," Kurt se apartó para decirlo. Acarició la mejilla de Sebastian con sus dedos. "Te amo mucho."

"También te amo."

Kurt lo observó mientras que Sebastian se desvestía, siempre era glorioso cuando estaba desnudo, y sus largas extremidades eran preciosas, llenadas con pequeñas y sensuales pecas. Su cuerpo era asombroso, y la boca de Kurt se llenó de agua con anticipación. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Dos meses era demasiado tiempo.

Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque su gran sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa suave. "Vamos, bebé."

Se metió en la cama y se ajustó a las mantas y a las almohadas, y abrió sus piernas descaradamente a modo de invitación, una sonrisa repentina y lasciva apareció en su rostro.

Kurt río, y se metió en la cama, besando la primera sección de piel que su boca pudo alcanzar, lo que resultó ser la rodilla de Sebastian.

"¿Puedes manejar esto?" preguntó Kurt engreídamente. "Estoy bastante bien dotado y tú no eres pasivo a menudo. Esto debe ser demasiado para ti."

Sebastian bufó. "Solo prepárame, listillo egoísta."

"Aww. El cariño que me das, toca mi corazón," contestó Kurt mientras comenzaba a preparar a Sebastian, y sonriendo cuando Sebastian casi empujó hacia arriba, en el colchón.

Kurt se inclinó y lo besó mientras seguía preparándolo, y probablemente estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso de lo que era necesario, pero él podía ponerse un poco estilo OCD cuando se trataba de no querer lastimarlo. Quería que Sebastian disfrutara esto tanto como él, pero el hombre podía ser tan perra como Kurt cuando se trataba de ser impaciente en la cama.

Después de minutos preparándolo, rozando su próstata, el lado demandante de Sebastian salió a luz, y Kurt río suavemente.

"Ahora, mierda," Sebastian lo miró.

"Todavía no. Quiero asegurarme," Kurt ignoró sus protestas hasta que sintió que Sebastian estaba lo suficientemente preparado.

"Kurt," la voz de Sebastian era entrecortada.

"Okay, okay," se inclinó para besarlo. "Eres más perra que yo, y eso es decir mucho."

Cuando el pene de Kurt estuvo listo, condón y lubricante aplicados, mientras Sebastian se quejaba, entró en él lentamente. Quería que esto durara, porque nunca antes había sido el activo con Sebastian. Sebastian dio un gemido de satisfacción, y Kurt le sonrió.

Él era hermoso, tirado en la cama, con una capa de sudor cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus brazos estaban desparramados por encima de su cabeza, en la almohada. Kurt lo miró mientras empezaba a empujar, viendo cada emoción pasar por su rostro, y la forma en que sus labios se presionaban juntos durante los empujes particularmente profundos. Sebastian no estaba silencioso tampoco, Kurt sonrió.

Las palabrotas que salían de su boca temblaban, y casi de una forma violenta, y Kurt sonrió cuando Sebastian se puso frustrado con los lentos empujes de Kurt. Las piernas de Sebastian lo envolvieron, poniendo sus caderas más cerca, en un vano intento de hacer que Kurt lo follara más rápido. Algo que Kurt no iba a hacer.

Se sentía demasiado bien estar adentro de él como para apurar las cosas.

Sebastian era muy apretado, y eso era en parte debido a que raramente era el pasivo, pero a Kurt no le importaba. Estar adentro de Sebastian era asombroso, e iba a hacer que durase lo máximo que sea posible.

Permitió que sus caderas vayan hacia adelante bruscamente, con la intensidad suficiente para que Sebastian pudiese maldecir, o gritar su nombre. Luego volvería a los empujes lentos, para no venirse antes de lo que quería.

Sebastian se burlaría de Kurt por haberse venido primero, y Kurt por supuesto, discutiría diciendo que su memoria era defectuosa, y que él se había venido entre una mezcla de maldiciones y cosas sin sentido, antes que Kurt lo hubiese hecho. Pero de pronto, ambos vinieron, y Kurt se salió de él, depositando el condón en una pequeña papelera cercana para no tener que salir del cuarto yendo al baño.

Se acurrucó junto a Sebastian, el hombre estaba casi dormido.

Kurt sonrió mientras se tapaba con las mantas, y Sebastian murmuró algo contra su templo.

"¿Qué, bebé?"

"¿Estás lo suficientemente cálido?" preguntó Sebastian mientras se ajustaba bajo las mantas, todavía medio dormido.

"Lo suficiente. Estoy perfecto."

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin. Primero quiero aclarar que tenía pensado publicar esto ayer de madrugada, pero Word se puso bobo, primero me cambió de idioma como diez veces, y después no me quiso corregir las faltas de ortografía, todo mal,jajaja. Así que me enojé y me fui a dormir. Pero hoy a me desperté a las 8 de la mañana para terminarlo (me desperté de casualidad, pero la intención es lo que vale)

Espero que les haya gustado el final. Primero arreglaron sus problemas, luego se enfrentaron a Blaine y terminaron teniendo sexo, fue genial,jaja. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los leen esto, los que dejan comentarios, los que ponen la historia en alerta, o en favoritos. Muchas gracias a "obsessivecompulsivereadr" por escribir esta historia y dejarme traducirla (aunque es obvio que no va a leer esto, pero dejó el agradecimiento igual)

La traducción no es perfecta, nunca pretendió serlo, no tengo conocimientos completos del inglés, al igual de que no tengo conocimientos completos del español. No tengo estudios con respecto a la traducción, ni me pienso dedicar a ser traductora, así que no se debe esperar algo excelente, solo esperen que sea algo que logre comunicar un mensaje.

A mí este Blaine me parece muy realista, por eso me gusta. Mientras no se utilice un elemento totalmente cultural contra su actitud (ejemplo: el querer solo sexo y demás) me parece bien que se lo critique. Al igual que se puede criticar a los dos protagonistas.

Con respecto a sí traduciré más fics. Quizás traduciré algún one-shot Kurtbastian (que me den la autorización para hacerlo) Y luego tengo pensado dos opciones de fics Kurtbastian. Uno es de los más famosos del fandom, me animo a decir que estaría justo después de los dos más famosos (que se supone que saben cuales son,jajaja) de todas formas no está entre mis favoritos (por más que me guste mucho) y tengo dificultades con una palabra en particular, así que ese sería mi inconveniente que luego veré, aunque está muy bien escrito y no está completo. El otro es un fic que me parte el corazón (en particular, su secuela, no el fic en sí) y que puede traer comentarios contra Sebastian o contra Kurt. Especialmente contra Sebastian, por parte de personas bastantes cerradas, pero bueno, el fic me encanta y está terminado. El inconveniente aquí es que me haría llorar como loca con el final,jajaja, y que no sé que es de la vida del autor. Digamos que mi elección estaría entre esos dos.

Será todo Kurtbastian por ahora. A lo sumo, algún día traduzca algún fic Faberry, aunque si soy honesta, Faberry es abundante en fanfiction español (por más de que no sea tan bueno como el inglés, porque no es lo mismo ver a sus protagonistas hablar en otro idioma) y Kurtbastian necesita más contenido en español, aunque sea en traducciones. Aunque sé que, claramente, traducir algún fic Faberry, acercara a otro público, y está bueno cambiar. O tal vez algo de Glee en general, o alguna crítica hacia este. Pero por ahora será Kurtbastian.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
